


Too Close For Comfort

by indafics



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: A lot of crying towards the end, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dawon is whipped, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inseong is confused, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, lots of fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indafics/pseuds/indafics
Summary: “Y’know... I might be a little gay after all. For short guys with black hair and pale skin, who are currently studying arts and graphic design in Seoul, at least.” Oh, Inseong is fucking drunk.“What are you waiting for then? I’m pretty sure I fit the type.” Dawon smirks.OrCollege AU where Inseong is maybe just a little too broken and Dawon helps him gather and bend all his broken pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my second fanfic ever!! I’m still not great at writing in english, since it’s not my first language, but I really tried my best with this one :’) I love my babies Inda so much, I hope you all appreciate this work 🤧❤️  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> I’ll try to update it as often as I can. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This first chapter is pretty much 100% smut!! So if you don’t like it or aren’t comfortable with it, I’d advise you to skip it!
> 
> I promise the whole story won’t be just that, though!! There’ll be a lot of fluff and angst too so don’t worry <3

“For a straight guy, you’re actually really fun, you know that?” Inseong hears Dawon say, muffled by the loud sound of the speakers.

“Yeah? Well... I figured that out months ago, when the coolest guy in campus decided to hang out with me.” Inseong replies, laughing. “But thank you.” He smirks and Dawon knows he’s talking about him.

Inseong is waaaay tipsier than he was supposed to be. He thinks. Well. He doesn’t even really know anymore. Whatever.

“Y’know... I might be a little gay after all. For short guys with black hair and pale skin, who are currently studying arts and graphic design in Seoul, at least.” Oh, Inseong is fucking drunk. 

Today was September 2nd. That was the only reason Inseong was out partying. He usually isn’t that outgoing.

“What are you waiting for then? I’m pretty sure I fit the type.” Dawon smirks, taking a sip of his drink. He knows Inseong is drunk, but so is he. 

Inseong swallows nervously. He can’t believe he’s doing that.

“You’re right.” He says, placing his glass of vodka and coke on the nearest table and proceeding to put his hand on the nape of Dawon’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Wow, wow there! I was kidding!” He says, a hand on the other’s chest. After Inseong remains silent, he continues. “God, you’re... Are you sure you won’t regret this?” Dawon asks, but Inseong is so close he can feel Dawon’s breath on his mouth and at the moment, he honestly couldn’t care less.

So he responds to that by pressing their lips together. That was actually Inseong’s first time kissing another man. He had never felt that much attraction for one before. That is, until he met Dawon. 

Inseong was transferred from his university in Busan to the National University of Arts in Seoul after his mom died in a car accident and his dad decided to move, exactly one year ago. That’s how both of them met each other. Dawon had been studying there for three years already, and Inseong now happened to be in almost every single one of his classes. So as destiny goes, they’ve become best friends ever since.

Inseong has never told Dawon anything about his mother. Or anything about his family, for that matter. And Dawon never asks, either. He knows he’s curious, but he also knows Dawon is a guy with a huge heart. He cares a lot for Inseong and he just doesn’t wanna pressure him to talk about something that he’s not comfortable with.

Maybe that’s it. Maybe it’s not only physical attraction Inseong feels for Dawon. Yeah, sure, Dawon was hot. But he was so much more than that. He helped Inseong so much, without even knowing. He was always so considerate, never asking too many questions but always being there to hear him out. God, Inseong has been having those mixed feelings for months now, no one can really blame him for wanting to try being more than friends with a guy. Specially when this guy is Lee Sanghyuk.

Turns out Dawon’s lips are really soft, contrasting to Inseong’s chapped ones, and Inseong loves the way his lips parts easily for him. The older boy starts messing with the younger’s hair, caressing it while his other hand pulls him closer, hips pressed together. Dawon can’t help but moan into the kiss, making Inseong even more aroused. He can’t actually hear his moans because of the loud music, but he can definitely feel it.

After what feels like ages, Dawon pulls away, breaking the kiss to breathe, but keeping his head pressed against Inseong’s, hands on his neck and eyes closed.

Inseong feels Dawon’s heavy breath against his face. He thinks he’s too far gone now to stop, so he suggests the first thing that comes to his mind.

“You wanna come back to the dorm?” Inseong and Dawon were roommates, so there was literally nothing stopping them from doing whatever Inseong wanted to do.

“Fuck...” Dawon sighs, eyes still closed in bliss. “I could never say no to you.”

Inseong smirks and takes Dawon’s hand then, making their way through the crowd and out on the streets, making him walk side by side with him all the way to their university dormitory, which was a 15 minute walk or so from the night club.

The music was so loud and the contrast between loudness and silence was so huge when both of them left that they couldn’t help but drunkenly laugh over the fact that they were half deaf. 

They even cried out of laughter during the walk.

“I’m so glad I have you.” Inseong mumbles, wiping his tears away and laughing again.

Dawon gulps. Little did Inseong know... “Yeah, me too.”

Both of them enter the dorm at the same time, trying their best to be as quiet as possible so they won’t be scolded by anyone. They’re very much drunk, though, so it’s not easy.

Inseong gets more and more impatient as they approach their room.

Dawon starts looking for his keys and proceeds to unlock the door when Inseong suddenly hugs him from behind, breathing heavily and sucking on his neck, making it so fucking hard for Dawon to concentrate.

“Fuck, Inseong, calm d-down...” He barely manages to open the door when Inseong pushes him inside and presses him against the closed door.

He starts kissing Dawon’s neck again, making his way to the boy’s chest, a hand grabbing his hips, the other firm against the wall.

“Bed, p-please... C’mon, Inseong.” Dawon begs, making Inseong surrender and walk them to his bed.

The older boy pushes him down on it, not even bothering to turn the lights on.

In a matter of seconds Inseong is lying over him on the bed, sucking marks on his neck and collarbone while his hand runs through the younger’s torso underneath the long sleeved jersey he was wearing, making him shiver all over.

“Take that off.” Inseong demands, looking him in the eyes now.

Dawon is speechless. He can’t concentrate enough to reply, so he just does as he’s told.

Inseong helps him get rid of it and does the same. Both shirtless now and him being on top of Dawon like that, he can’t help but stare at his friend’s body for a while, the moonlight coming through the open window making it possible for them to see a little, despite the darkness of the night.

Dawon’s abs were much more defined than Inseong’s. He also had pretty huge biceps that made Inseong want to fucking die. He was paler and shorter than him, though, but his body looked much better, in Inseong’s opinion. He was completely whipped.

“God, You’re beautiful.” Dawon hears him say, but he really wishes he hadn’t. Why was Inseong doing that to him? It wasn’t fair.

Then Inseong is back kissing him, rougher this time. They kiss for a while, hands everywhere until Inseong can feel Dawon’s full hard-on grinding against his own through their jeans and he suddenly feels self-conscious once again. It finally hits him that it’s basically his first time again and that, this time, it is not with just anyone. He freezes.

Dawon notices it, of course. “Do you want to stop?”

“I-... No. I just... I’m not sure how to do this.” He looks and gestures at both of them and Dawon gets it. He knows it. Inseong was very experienced. Just not... With men.

“I can help you. But you have to let me take the lead. Can you do that?” Dawon uses his right hand to brush Inseong’s hair back from his forehead, trying to comfort him. 

“Okay.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Dawon smiles.

“Tell me if it’s too much and you want to stop, okay?” Dawon waits for him to nod and rolls them over, switching their position.

Then he slowly makes his way down the older boy’s body, leaving kisses here and there and whispering words of encouragement until he gets to his pants. He takes his belt off and slides his jeans down while looking up at him, making sure the older boy is comfortable enough with everything.

“Look at me.” Dawon might regret that later, but at the moment, he needed his attention. “Look at me, Inseong.”

He does, and Dawon starts to slowly slide his underwear down to his knees, teasing him with wet kisses for a while and then proceeding to take only the head of his cock on his mouth.

Inseong lets out a surprised moan, making Dawon’s own cock twitch inside his pants.

Despite that, he continues sucking Inseong’s length, going up and down, taking what he can’t fit in his mouth with his right hand while his left remains on the other’s hips, pressing them down. 

Inseong keeps moaning softly, and at some point he places his hand on Dawon’s head, grabbing his hair and guiding his moves. Dawon is so fucking aroused he can’t help but tuck his own cock out of his sweatpants, trying his best to jerk himself off and suck the older boy at the same time.

“Stop.” He suddenly hears Inseong say. 

“Oh, fuck, did I do something wrong?” Dawon asks, startled, afraid Inseong will reject him now.

“No, no, just... I wanna try that with you as well. A-after you finish, I mean. Don’t touch yourself. Let me.” He remains with his hands on your hair, pulling it back. 

Oh.

“...Okay.” Dawon smirks a little and in a few seconds is back doing his job.

He moves his mouth, sometimes licking, sometimes sucking just the top, trying to find the angles Inseong likes the most. He keeps doing that until it’s just too much for Inseong and he knows it from the way his moans get louder and louder.

“I- I can’t hold it long-...er” And he’s coming in his mouth. He takes his time swallowing it and then look at him for any signs of approval. He looks wrecked. It’s such a turn on.

After a few moments breathing heavily and trying to recompose, Inseong pulls Dawon back up and turns them around again, being on top of him. 

He kisses Dawon and this time he can actually taste himself in his mouth. It’s a weirdly good sensation.

He knows it won’t take much longer for Dawon to come as well. His cock is throbbing hard inside his trousers.

Inseong then starts to take it off, experimentally palming the boy’s cock through his underwear.

Dawon moans loudly, and Inseong loves it more than he thinks he should.

Inseong proceeds to slide Dawon’s underwear down and touching his cock, reluctantly. 

He only jerks him off at first, looking up at Dawon for approval.

“You’re doing great, baby. Keep going.” 

And it’s all the encouragement he needs. He takes his cock inside his mouth, experimentally, switching between slowly and quickly sucking on it.

“F-fu..ck Inseong, that’s it. You’re doing so g-good...” Dawon can’t help but praise him between moans. He knows Inseong likes it.

Inseong keeps doing what Dawon tells him to, until the other can’t hold it back anymore and comes inside his mouth, unexpectedly.

It’s a weird ass feeling, Inseong thinks. That hot and salty liquid in his mouth. But it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. So he does his best to swallow it.

“Y-you didn’t have to...” Dawon begins to tell him.

“I know. I wanted to.” He lies down beside his friend and sighs.

Inseong knows he should probably talk about it... About what just happened. He knows that. Things will be messed up if he doesn’t. But then he looks at Dawon’s face beside his and he looks so peaceful. Eyes closed, half asleep. And he can’t help but fall asleep as well, to the sound and the smell of Dawon, so close to him. 

He will leave the talk for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawon was twenty years old, only two years younger than Inseong. He had known Inseong for a few months now, ever since he moved to Seoul in December of last year. 

Dawon, differently from Inseong, has always been very much gay and he knows that. And what’s worse: he had developed a crush on his best friend way before they had even met officially. 

Actually, Dawon first approached him because of that. He thought Inseong was hot and wanted to get to know him. But then... Inseong turned out to be ‘straight’ and they remained only friends instead. 

Dawon knew Inseong wasn’t as straight as he said he was, though. And it wasn’t like the older boy didn’t want to tell him, it was just that he probably didn’t even know. Or maybe he was in denial and thought Dawon wouldn’t notice. He doesn’t know for sure. But Dawon didn’t want to go through all of that ‘finding out my sexual orientation’ thing again with anyone. He didn’t think he would like to get involved with someone who wasn’t sure about their feelings, he didn’t want to be the one heartbroken at the end... So they remained friends. Just friends.

That is, until last night happened.

Dawon wakes up to an empty bed. It takes a few moments for ‘last night’ to sink in. He can’t believe all of that really happened.

He’s not gonna lie, his heart sinks a little at the sight. He sighs. He knows it’s better this way so he’ll have time to think before talking to Inseong about what happened. But part of him wished he could have woken up to the sight of a sleepy Inseong on the bed beside him, all cuddled up and smiling up at him. 

God, he better fix this as soon as possible or he’ll end up hurting himself.

He gets up from the bed, his head hurts a little so he opens the minibar, gets a bottle of still water and drinks it slowly.

He drinks a good amount and puts the rest back in it’s place. He sighs. He runs his hands through his hair and decides he feels gross and needs to take a shower. And so he does.

As he washes his body, he does his best to not think about what happened, switching his thoughts from Inseong’s gorgeous body to what he’ll tell the boy today. He can’t avoid him forever. He knew Inseong wasn’t ready for a relationship. He probably would never had done what he did if he wasn’t drunk. 

He tries not to be offended by that thought.

He knew Inseong didn’t want anything with him, or else he would’ve stayed. 

Right? 

He would’ve woken up to the sight of Dawon beside him and would‘ve waited and told him his feelings. Or at least left a note or a message or something. Right?

Right. And maybe what Dawon was about to do wasn’t the best decision ever, but he thinks it’ll work for both of them. He hopes so. He doesn’t want things to be awkward between them. He wants his best friend back more than anything.

Today was Sunday, meaning neither him nor Inseong had any classes. Although his friend was two years older than him, he was a year late in college. Dawon never asked why. He didn’t complain though, because they might never have met if Inseong was a senior. Dawon is a sophomore and Inseong is a junior, but they take a lot of classes together, so it’s all good.

As he steps out of the bathroom and dries himself, he hangs his towel against his waist and opens his side of the wardrobe, looking for his sweatpants. He thought it was a good day to go jogging. And then he could go to the café where Inseong worked and talk to him during his lunch break. Yeah, that had to work.

He finds his sweatpants and wears it along with a black sleeveless shirt, taking his time getting ready, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He checks his phone for messages as well.

By the time he leaves the dorm, it’s already half past eleven. He texted his friend Juho, asking if he wanted to go jogging with him, but he couldn’t, said he was busy with paperwork today. Maybe it was better this way...

Dawon arrives at Inseong’s cafe at exactly 12:05pm. He took his time walking and listening to music. The day was specially sunny today. He appreciated it a lot.

When he gets there, he waits a few minutes before moving inside, fixing his sweaty hair and rehearsing his speech in his head for what felt like the thousand time. He takes deep breaths and goes in.

At first, he can’t find Inseong. He starts to worry, thinking he wasn’t there... But then he sees the red haired boy coming out of the kitchen, taking off his apron and hanging it. 

Dawon waits for him to walk out, suddenly grabbing his wrist as he made his way to the door.

“What the-“ Inseong turns to face him immediately, confused look on his face.

“We need to talk.” Dawon goes straight to the point, taking him outside by the hand.

“Oh... Um, you see, I’m actually working right now and-“ He starts rambling, looking anywhere but at his friend.

“No, you’re not. You’re in your lunch break now. Can’t you spare me 5 minutes?” Dawon places his hand on his shoulder as if to make Inseong look at him. 

“You can’t run from me forever, you know?” He continues when Inseong doesn’t answer.

Inseong sighs. Dawon thought he would give in.

“I promise I’ll talk to you when I get home later, okay? But now I need to focus on work.” Inseong says, a serious expression on his face that Dawon knows he can’t change now. Inseong is too stubborn.

“Fine.” He sighs. “Whatever you think it’s best.” And walks out, not bothering to look back at Inseong, even though it was really tempting to do so.

Dawon starts walking back to their dorm. He doesn’t know why Inseong wants to postpone this talk. It’s not like any of them will suggest anything other than “forget that even happened”. Ugh, Inseong frustrated him so much sometimes. Just end my suffering already, will you?!

Before getting to their dorm, though, he has an idea. He texts his other best friend.

[You]  
[12:24] hwiyoungieeeee  
[12:24] can we please go out today  
[12:25] more like... now?  
[12:25] i need distractions to take my mind off something that happened or i’ll go crazy in less than a day

[From: Hwiyoungie 🥳🥰]  
[12:30] oh hey  
[12:30] yeah yeah ofc  
[12:31] i was actually looking for an excuse to postpone this english essay i have to write.... where do u wanna meet?

[You]  
[12:31] great!!!!!! knew i could count on u 😭😭😭😭  
[12:32] where are u now?

[From: Hwiyoungie 🥳🥰]  
[12:33] in the library 

[You]  
[12:34] awesome, arriving in 10  
[12:34] wait for me outside if u can 

And so he changes the path he was currently following, heading to the university’s library.

He spots Hwiyoung as soon as he gets near enough to the huge building.

“KYUNIEEEEE!” Dawon screams and runs a little to hug his friend, arms wide opened.

Hwiyoung — or Youngkyun, for his closest friends — is a boy he met back in high school. He’s only a year younger than him, but he used to be bullied a lot, at the time, and Dawon was his only friend. Dawon tried to stop the bullies as much as he could, even getting beaten up sometimes as well. He doesn’t regret anything, though. Hwi was weird, but it was a nice kind of weird, and he warmed up to Dawon quite quickly. He is a really great person, and Dawon misses him a lot whenever they spend more than a few days apart. He’s like the little brother he never knew he wanted.

“O-oh my GOD, DAWON! Lower your voice, we’re gonna get scolded!” He complained, but Dawon could hear the smile on his voice, and hugged him even tighter.

“I don’t care, we’re not inside the place anyway.” He looks at Hwiyoung’s face and takes it in his hand like he was squishing a puppy. Or a baby. “Look at you!!! My baby is so big!” He was obviously joking, Hwiyoung says he hates skinship, but deep down, he loves it as much as Dawon does.

“You literally saw me five days ago!” Hwi whined.

“Oh, believe me, they were five very long days.” Dawon likes teasing his friend.

Hwiyoung gives him a look.

“Where are we going anyway?” He asks.

“Have you had lunch yet? Because I’m starving.” Dawon replies.

“Actually not.” Hwiyoung laughs because when was Dawon not hungry? “I had breakfast pretty late today so I thought I would wait a bit more, but since you’re here, we can go somewhere now... Maybe that Chinese place we’ve been to a few times. What do you think?” 

“Perfect!” He says with a smile on his face. Calling Hwiyoung was probably the best decision he made today.

After a few minutes walking, he hears Hwiyoung sigh and looks at him.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” He looks at Dawon.

“Huh?” Dawon is shaken off his thoughts.

“What happened that suddenly made you need distraction so bad?” He repeats himself.

“Oh... That.” He sighs. “Um... I don’t know if I should tell you or not-“

“It’s about Inseong, right?” Hwiyoung interrupts him.

“Wha- How do you know?” He has a surprised look on his face now.

“Well... I guessed he would probably be the first person you would reach out to if you had any problems... And you came to me, so... Maybe it’s about him.”

“Oh... Hwi, it’s not like that...”

“It’s not a problem, Dawon. Honestly, I get that he’s your best friend as well. I love him too and you know I also got Taeyang with me now. And you’re roommates on top of that, so it’s normal to rely on each other the way you do. I’m not complaining, I’m just saying.” He sounds honest.

“Okay...” Dawon sighs. “Yeah, it’s about him.”

He proceeds to tell him everything then. He trusted Hwi with his life. 

“Wow wow wow, spare the details! Don’t wanna hear about how you suck our friend’s dick, man” He interrupts Dawon with a disgusted look.

“Sorry.” Dawon laughs. “But yeah... All in all, we had sex and now he won’t talk to me. Pretty sure he told me he would tonight just so I stopped bothering him...” He sighs. “I like him so much and he probably hates me now for-“

“Hey, stop right there!” He points his finger at Dawon. “I love Inseong, but if he ends up hating or blaming you, at all, he’s an asshole. From what you told me, he started and finished everything. You never forced him to do anything, it was all consensual. So it’s not your fault at all.”

“No, I know, I don’t mean-... Like, the sex part... I know that he was sober enough to know what he was doing. But you know how closeted people usually are...” He sighs again. “I just hope he doesn’t blame me for, you know... Being gay. Or bi, or whatever. He had always been, he just didn’t know.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Hwiyoung agrees. “But just... Talk it out with him. Maybe this will end up in a good way for both of you. Who knows.”

“Yeah... We’ll see.”

The two of them arrive at the restaurant and order their food. They talk about university, about their classes — Hwiyoung is currently majoring in the music department — and about everything they can think of. It’s nice to have someone that you can talk so comfortable with.

After they finish eating, Hwiyoung tells him he really has to go because of that stupid english essay that was due the day after, and so they say their goodbyes and Dawon heads home. 

—

For what he’s pretty sure is the first time ever, Inseong doesn’t wanna go back to the dorm. Usually, going back to the dorm and meeting Dawon, telling him about his classes and everything else was the highlight of his day. But today... He doesn’t want to talk. He doesn’t want to see his friend. He’s exhausted. Frustrated. He needs time. 

He doesn’t have anywhere else to sleep though, and he really doesn’t wanna go home to his drunk dad.

So he goes back to their dorm. 

“Hey.” Inseong glances at Dawon, closing the door behind him.

“Hey. Can we talk now?” Dawon asks again, a tired look on his face.

He wants to run.

“I actually need-“

“It was a fucking mistake!” Dawon interrupts him, making Inseong look at him immediately. 

“W-what?” Why would Dawon say that? Inseong just wanted time to sort his feelings out. He thought... He thought Dawon liked him. He thought he had seen the way Dawon looked at him sometimes as more than a friend, but... Maybe he was just delusional. Maybe his own feelings were getting on the way. Maybe he was the one that liked Dawon so much.

“Yeah, Inseong, wasn’t that the reason you were avoiding me? I don’t blame you. It’s okay, really... I-... I don’t regret what I did. It was great and it was fun but I know you wanted to ditch me because it was only a one night stand thing, so I’m making it easier for you. It was a mistake. Forget it ever happened.” He takes a deep breath and suddenly he’s not so angry anymore. “I just want my best friend back.”

That... Wasn’t it. At all. And Inseong would fight him back. He really would. But he doesn’t even know what he wants for sure. It’s just that... Everything happened so recently, and he needs time to think, and... Maybe it’s better this way. Maybe he should just tell Dawon he’s right and forget about it. Maybe his mixed feelings will fade away as well.

“You’re right.” He hates lying to him. And to make it even worse, he swears that he sees disappointment in Dawon’s face for a second, as if it wasn’t the response he was expecting, but then the expression is gone and he doesn’t even know anything anymore. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us...”

Dawon nods in silence a few times.

“Yeah... Me neither.”

They look at each other for a few moments. It’s an awkward silence, for the first time ever.

“Um... I’m gonna take a shower now.” Inseong says. “I’m exhausted.”

“Okay... Go ahead.” Dawon replies.

Dawon sighs, running his hand through his hair, as Inseong enters the bathroom. He hopes things will go back to normal in the next few days. He hopes he did the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Indeed, things do go back to normal. In a way.

It’s been almost seven whole weeks since they had that talk. Almost two months. 

At first, it was awkward as hell, they were measuring words and didn’t really know how to act around each other. But then, after a few days, they started to talk a lot more, about their classes and then their days, going out just the two of them again to cafes and pubs and then... Yeah. They’re good now. Everything’s back to normal.

Except that... In the course of those six weeks, Inseong found out he had always been pretty much head over heels for his best friend.

Who would’ve expected?

Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration. Maybe he hasn’t always been... You know... Head over heels... But he really did find out that he likes Dawon... A lot.

At first, he thought it was purely physical. He had thought a lot about what had happened since that day, and he was starting to accept that yes, he was probably bisexual. He had never paid that much attention to men before, but he also was never one to go out with many girls, so maybe...

Being bi wasn’t so bad, he thought.

There was a day during that second week that Inseong had arrived home earlier, without Dawon knowing. Dawon was in the shower and of course, he didn’t expect Inseong to be there when he stepped out of the bathroom and then... Well. To say that Inseong was turned on by only the sight of a shirtless Dawon would be an understatement.

And so it kept going. Inseong would catch himself thinking about Dawon’s body whenever he jerked off in the shower. Sometimes he even had to cover his mouth with his hand so Dawon wouldn’t hear him scream his name when he came. He would feel the need to jump him whenever he saw him shirtless... Basically, Dawon made Inseong horny as fuck.

As for romantic feelings... Inseong accepted he kind of had always had them. Ever since he became friends with Dawon, he felt different. He met Dawon when he was broken. Torn. And Dawon helped him like no one else did, even though he didn’t even know how broken Inseong was. Inseong had always had lots of friends. Ever since elementary school, he has always been one of the popular guys. Not a bully, not the most popular, but just... Popular enough. So he never had trouble finding friends. He had some real good friends back in Busan, and he had a few here as well. He had Youngbin, Rowoon, Hwiyoung, Taeyang... But no one managed to bring happiness to his life like Dawon did. He was the only person that made Inseong laugh and smile effortlessly like he always does. It was just... Different.

On the third week, on Thursday, they decided to watch the newest Avengers movie that came out and it was probably a terrible idea for his mental health. Dawon is a huge marvel fan. The way he giggled every time his favorite characters appeared or said something funny made Inseong literally want to die. The way Dawon would talk about the movie afterwards, about what he liked and didn’t like, expressing everything with his body, his happiness and euphoria... Inseong was trying his best not to fall for him.

On the fourth week, he heard Dawon play the piano for the first time.

He was tiredly making his way to their door, keys on his hands, ready to open it, when he heard it.

The first note was a surprise. Like when you wake up from a dream.

The second one was followed by the others and suddenly there was music coming from inside the room.

Dawon was playing the piano.

Inseong slowly opened the door, trying his best not to disturb Dawon.

“You know I want you...  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me...  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied”

He heard Dawon sing — almost whisper — the lyrics to what Dawon knew was Inseong’s favorite song. It was from The Greatest Showman, a movie they both watched together and loved more than anything.

“What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find...”

Inseong froze at the sight of Dawon sitting there, playing and singing so gracefully. How could someone be hot, cute, funny, smart and talented at the same time?! Maybe Inseong was way too whipped.

He didn’t care anymore.

Today was Friday, Dawon had classes until 5pm, but Inseong didn’t. His last class ended at 11, so he had plenty of time to go back home and finish what he had been working on for the past week.

He was nervous as fuck.

By the time Dawon gets home, everything was ready.

“Hey, Seongie.” Dawon says happily as he enters their room, immediately jumping on his bed. “God, I’m exhausted but I’m so happy today is Friday. Finally gonna get some decent amount of sleep.” He closes his eyes and Inseong thinks he looks beautiful like that, peaceful. Ethereal even.

“Yeah, same here.” He laughs awkwardly.

He stays silent for a bit.

Dawon opens one eye to look at him.

“Something wrong?” Dawon suddenly asks.

“Oh, no.” Inseong says at first. “Just... I have something I want you to see. And hear.” He laughs nervously.

“Okay...” Dawon stands up from his bed and moves to Inseong’s. “What is it?”

“So, um, remember how I’ve been taking that stupid creative thinking class this semester?” Inseong hums and he continues. “Well, turns out it might not be that stupid after all. One of our assignments last week was to find something that we were passionate about, maybe something or someone we loved, and create something.” He smiles. “Well, the actual project I created isn’t so good, but it inspired me to make something else...”

“Okay... So what did you make? A drawing?” Dawon asks, honestly curious.

“I made a song.” He looks at Dawon, and his surprised expression is priceless.

“Wait- Really?! A song? Does it mean you’ll finally properly let me listen to you sing? And even play something?! I’m honored!” Dawon says in his usual jokingly tone, but Inseong knows he means it. 

Inseong, like Dawon himself, had always loved music, but he has also always been really self-conscious about singing in front of others, even though he knew he wasn’t that bad. So showing this to Dawon, specially this one song... He just hopes the younger boy will like it. He needs him to.

“Well, yeah... You should. You’re like the first person to listen to this. Like I said, it’s not the actual work for the assignment, it just something that I felt like making after what the teacher talked about and... Um... Yeah, just watch.” He smiles and presses play on the video he recorded, handing the phone to Dawon.

Dawon’s small hands curl against Inseong’s phone, and he keeps his eyes locked on the video. Inseong starts singing and... Holy shit. How was that fair? How could Dawon remain sane when Inseong was... Inseong?! 

He listens carefully to the melody and the lyrics. Inseong is singing and playing the piano at the same time, just like he caught Dawon doing that other day, and it’s just... Breathtakingly beautiful, in Dawon’s opinion.

“... I only hope that I’ll one day deserve what you give me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life...  
You leave me breathless,  
You’re everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I really wish you were mine...”

The lyrics... The melody... Everything hits differently. Dawon suddenly feels everything. Every single line has meaning to him. He tries his best not to cry. His eyes burn with tears halfway through the video, but he doesn’t let them fall, because Inseong doesn’t know he likes him. And Inseong doesn’t like him back. So It doesn’t matter. 

Dawon was known for being loud, for being funny and careless. That was the mask he had always used to protect himself and his feelings from others. And the fact that Inseong was the only person he really showed his soft side for was really... Something. He never knew why. He was just... Always himself with him. He would never cry in front of any other human being. Or at least he hasn’t, until now.

It was a scary thought.

But again, Dawon reminds himself: They were supposed to be friends. Just friends. He has to pull himself together and move the fuck on.

When the video finally ends, Inseong takes the phone back and takes a deep breath.

“So?... Thoughts on it?”

“God, it’s... It’s beautiful, Inseong.” Lucky person, whoever that song was about, he thinks. 

“I don’t know why you’ve been so shy all this time. Your voice is beautiful and you played amazingly as well.” Inseong knows he means it. 

Dawon looks touched and Inseong is so incredibly happy that he likes it. It means so much to him, firstly because he knew Dawon was a great singer and second...

“You really like it that much?”

“Yeah, I love it.” Dawon looks him in the eyes. “It’s great.”

“Well, it’s yours.” Boom. There. He spilled it.

Silence.

“W-what? What do you mean it’s mine?“ Dawon looks confused as fuck now.

“Well... You didn’t give me a chance to tell you how I felt back then. Will you let me talk now?” 

Dawon is frozen in his place. Inseong waits for him to nod and continues.

“So... I know you told me to forget what happened, that it was a mistake and everything else, but...” He sighs. “That’s the thing Dawon, there hasn’t been a single day that I didn’t think about it. About you.” He proceeds to explain how he thought it was only physical but now he knows it’s not.

“And so, yeah. You’re just... Different, I guess? And I thought a lot about whether I should tell you all of this, since I think you probably don’t want to get involved with someone who isn’t sure about their feelings, but I-... I think I am now. I think you, more than anyone, deserve happiness, Dawon. And I think I could be happy with you. I think I could make you happy. Happier.”

He sees Dawon’s eyes filling up with tears that he hopes are happy ones, and takes his hands on his, reluctantly.

“Anyway... I just wanted to tell you that. I thought that after everything, I owed you the truth, at least.” Dawon remains silent and Inseong looks him in the eyes again. “I’d understand though, if you’re not ready for-“

Suddenly, Dawon takes his hands off Inseong’s own and places them on the other’s face, pressing their lips together just like Inseong had done to him what felt like years ago.

They kiss slowly and passionately and Inseong can’t quite believe this is happening.

Dawon breaks the kiss because he can’t stop smiling.

“Uh, sorry.” Dawon laughs, hands running through his face and hair. “I-... Jesus, Inseong. I thought you didn’t like me and... Oh my god. I feel so bad that I ditched you last time but I’m too fucking happy right now to care.” He can’t keep the grin out of his face. “I’m so glad you reciprocate my feelings. I really want to try being happy with you as well. Those last few weeks were really difficult for me too...”

Inseong bents forward to kiss him again. He pecks his lips again and again, smiling throughout the little kisses. 

But neither of them can concentrate on kissing for a while because they’re too busy grinning and laughing. They like each other so ridiculously much. 

“Oh, something else, I almost forgot!” He stands up from the bed to look for something inside his backpack. “There you are!”

He jumps back on the bed, left hand behind his back.

“So... I might’ve already booked something for our first date...” He teases.

“Really?! And what would it be?” Dawon asks, sounding excited.

“Two seated tickets to see — guess what — BigBang live on Sunday!” He shows him two pieces of paper on his hand.

Dawon’s expression is really priceless this time. Inseong can’t help but laugh.

Dawon was the biggest BigBang fan Inseong has ever known. He owns pretty much all of their albums, signed and everything. He has also been to a concert before, but it was a long time ago, and he really wanted to go to that tour now. 

He was devastated when he couldn’t get the tickets.

“You’re kidding me. Right? You- You’re not?! What the fuck Inseong, how??? They sold out in like 30 minutes! You were with me when I tried to buy one! How did you-“

“One of my friends back in Busan bought two to go with her boyfriend but they just broke up and she didn’t want them anymore. So I bought them from her. I wish I could’ve gotten you the vip ones, but it‘s pretty much impossible...”

“Don’t even think about the vip tickets, oh my God. That’s perfect already! For us to even go at all is just beyond amazing!” He‘s in disbelief. 

“Thank you so much, baby. I’m so fucking happy you have no idea.” 

“Baby, huh?” Inseong smirks.

“Yep. Baby.” Dawon says, pushing Inseong on the bed, lying down on top of him. “I would wait for the third date to have sex with you, but it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before, so I don’t care if you don’t.” He shrugs. “Besides, I wanna repay you for those” He looks at the tickets he had placed on his nightstand, smirking.

Inseong just laughs and turns them over, kissing him roughly and sucking marks on his collarbone.

It was about to be a very long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawon wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing beside him. Fuck his life, honestly. Is it too much to ask for a good amount of sleep? It was barely 9 in the morning.

He reaches for his phone, rejecting the call without even opening his eyes. 

He wants to go back to sleep so badly. He tries to turn himself over to find a better position, but feels something, someone, behind him. And suddenly he’s reminded of the night before. He can’t help the grin that spreads on his face.

He opens his eyes slowly, trying to readjust to the light that has entered the room. Damn it... He forgot to close the blinds. 

He turns around slowly so he won’t wake Inseong up. God, he looks so beautiful like that, red hair all messed up, sunlight shining on his face, highlighting his features... Dawon stares at him for a while. He still can’t quite believe this is happening. It feels a little bit weird since it’s still just the beginning of their relationship (if he could call it that), not to mention that Inseong had been his secret crush for so long... He would never expect them to actually date. But looking at him lying there looking like a real life angel, he thinks he can definitely get used to it. He loves it.

“Don’t you know they say it’s rude to stare at people?” Dawon is startled by Inseong’s voice.

“O-oh, shit, I didn’t- I didn’t know you were awake-“ His cheeks are probably burning red by now.

Inseong laughs wholeheartedly, shifting closer to Dawon, eyes still closed and arms spreading around his waist. “I’m kidding, dumbass. I don’t mind... It’s actually kinda cute.”

“Oh, thank God then, because it was quite the entertainment.” Dawon laughs jokingly and runs his hands through Inseong’s red hair, exposing his forehead a little. “You look cute like that. Bed hair and all. Looks cozy.” 

Inseong opens his eyes slowly, looks up at him and smiles warmly. “Yeah?” he asks lazily.

“Yeah.” Dawon reassures him.

Inseong can’t stop smiling. He moves again, adjusting himself so his head is resting on Dawon’s chest now, fingers tracing patterns on his arm and then on his collarbones, ghosting over one of Dawon’s exposed tattoos. The black ink there contrasted amazingly with the younger’s pale skin... It made him even hotter, Inseong thought.

“What does that mean?” Inseong asks him after a few moments.

“Hm?” Dawon wasn’t paying much attention. He looks down at Inseong’s hand. “Oh, you mean the tattoo? It’s my mom’s birthday.”

Oh. 

Inseong’s flinches a little when he hears Dawon’s reply.

“Oh, thats... That’s nice.” Inseong’s voice is just a whisper.

“Yeah... Being away from her because of university really sucks. I miss her a lot.” 

“Hm. I miss my mom a lot as well.” Inseong just hopes Dawon will change the subject...

Dawon, as if knowing Inseong was uncomfortable, does.

“Um... I hope I’m not being too straight forward because I know everything is new and fresh and we still don’t know what lies ahead of us but... You know, as of now, it’s really good knowing that I’ll have someone by my side when I wake up every now and then.” Dawon tells him.

Inseong sighs. “Yeah... I feel this way as well.” He smiles a little, caressing Dawon’s arm, and a comfortable silence takes over.

For a while, they just lay there. No words are really needed. Inseong is almost drifting back to sleep when they’re startled by Dawon’s phone again.

“Oh, fuck me.” Inseong laughs and Dawon reaches for it.

He freaks out when he sees who’s calling.

“Oh shit, shit, fuck! What‘s the date today?” He asks, sitting up and in the verge of panicking.

“God, I don’t know- the 16th I think? Why, what’s wrong?” Inseong is starting to get worried as well.

“Oh no... I’m about to be murdered.“ He says, but Inseong is sure he’s exaggerating.

The phone stops ringing and Dawon sees he has 8 unread messages from his sister. Shit.

“Dawon, what’s wrong?” Inseong asks, sitting on the bed as well, mimicking the other’s position.

“I’m a terrible person. I promised my sister I’d take care of my nephew today because she has an important meeting or something- I don’t really know... But yeah, I promised I’d stay the day with him and maybe sleep over there but I was supposed to be there by 9 and it’s currently 9:20 already and-“

Inseong laughs, because for a minute he thought It’d be something actually serious.

“Dawon, calm down. Call her back, tell her you’ll be there as soon as possible. C’mon. I can even go with you if you want me to. I could help you with him.” He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Really? You’d do that?” He looks hopeful.

“Sure, why not? Just call her back.”

Dawon does, and for his luck, his sister says she doesn’t have to leave the house until 10:30, so if he hurries, he might make it in time.

He asks her if it’d be okay to bring a friend with him to help take care of his cousin, and after teasing him about his “friend”, she tells him it’s totally fine.

He hangs up and the two of them stand quickly from the bed, hurriedly changing and filling their backpacks with whatever they think they might need for the weekend.

They would both take turns showering, but Dawon says they’re already late, so he just packs the stuff needed to take a decent shower later when they have time.

By 9:40, they’re ready to go. Dawon wouldn’t have a problem with taking the bus, but it would take half an hour or even more, not to mention they would still have to wait for one, and he didn’t want to risk it. So he decides to get his keys and just go by car.

“Wow, I always forget you actually have a driving license.” Inseong laughs.

Dawon smiles. “Well, we don’t really need cars when we live here, inside the campus, right? We got everything we need relatively close, so it’s easier to just walk everywhere. And cheaper.” He shrugs and proceeds to close the door behind him. 

“Guess you got a point.” Inseong agrees.

They quickly make their way to Dawon’s car. He had parked it pretty near the dorm so it wasn’t a long walk at all.

Dawon throws both of their backpacks in the trunk and moves to the drivers seat, waiting for Inseong to get in and starting the car.

It’d probably take less than 20 minutes to arrive there. Dawon relaxes a little as he looks at the clock. They’ll make it in time.

He sighs in relief.

Dawon turns the radio on and starts humming to whatever music is playing there. Inseong finds endearing how concentrated Dawon looks while driving. He also loves the way he smiles when he changes the station and a song he likes starts playing. He’s so cute. Inseong smiles while looking at him.

“So, tell me about your nephew! Am I gonna have to deal with a little devil or a little angel today?” He asks jokingly. 

Dawon laughs out loud this time. Dawon never really talked about his family with Inseong, but just because he knew for a fact that the older boy had problems with his. So he avoided the subject as to not make him uncomfortable. But he really did love his small family a lot.

“Ah, he’s definitely an angel... Well, he can be a little devil sometimes, but just sometimes.” He smiles at the thought. “His name is Jiwook, he’s my sister’s only son, and he just turned five years old like- last month. Her husband usually stays with him whenever she has to go out, but he is traveling for work from what she told me, and she knows I love the kid more than anything in this world and he loves me a lot as well, so she thought it might be easier if I stayed with him, instead of leaving him with a stranger...”

Inseong hums in understanding. “He sounds cute. I’m glad I’m having this opportunity. I’ve always wanted a little brother or sister, but it has always just been me, so... I’m excited to meet him. It’s gonna be nice!”

Dawon was happy. He hoped Inseong was too. He would spend the day with two of his favorite people. It was going to be a good day.

-

They arrive just in time. Dawon parks his car right in front of the big white house his beloved older sister lived in, getting his backpack and making his way to the door, knocking on it.

“Oh, Sanghyukie! I thought you wouldn’t come anymore!” She slaps him in the chest as to scold him for being late but then proceeds to hug him tightly, a big smile on her face. “I missed you.”

“Ah, I missed you too, Jian!” He laughs and hugs her back.

She looks at Inseong then. “And you must be my baby brother’s friend.” She emphasizes the word and Dawon can feel his cheeks burning.

“Oh, yes, I’m Inseong! Nice to meet you.” He smiles and stands a hand for her to shake but she just bends forward and hugs him like she did to her brother. 

“Nice to meet you too, Inseong!” She tells him, taking a step back so they’ll have space to come inside. “I really wish I had time to talk to you both and prepare something to eat but I really have to go now.” She pouts a little. “Jiwook is in his room and-“ She hears a noise and looks behind. “Well, he was in his room.” She makes a face and laughs as the little boy appears in front of them.

“Uncle Hyuk!” He comes running and jumps on Dawon. Dawon laughs loudly again, hugging him tightly and lifting him from the floor. 

Inseong’s heart jumps a little.

“Wook-ah, uncle Hyuk missed you so much!” He remains with the boy on his arms even when he’s not hugging him anymore. “How are you, huh? Ready to play a lot of games and have a lot of fun today?” He asks.

“Yeah!!!” He says excitedly, hugging Dawon once more.

“He’s been talking nonstop about how he’s ‘excited to see uncle Hyuk’ since I told him you were coming” Jian laughs. “But I really have to go now... You know your way around here so please show Inseong where everything is and help him out with food as well, will you?” She points at Dawon and proceeds to hug Jiwook. 

“Listen to your uncle and go to bed on time, okay baby?” She warns him. 

“Don’t worry, mom!” He replies and she kisses him on the cheek. 

“Bye little bro.” She squeezes Dawon’s cheek. “Call me if anything urgent comes up, okay? Bye Inseong, it was nice meeting you!” She gives him a warm smile and leaves, closing the door behind her.

“Wook-ah, this is Inseong. He’s a friend of mine and he’s gonna stay with us today, okay?” Dawon tells his nephew.

Jiwook looks at Inseong curiously. “Is he any fun?“ he tries to whisper in Dawon’s ear, but honestly, anyone could hear it.

“Of course, who do you think I am?! I only have funny friends!” He laughs. “He’s cool, you’re gonna love him.” Dawon fake whispers back to the little boy.

“I’m nothing compared to your uncle, but I think I can be pretty fun.” Inseong laughs.

“Is that Iron Man?” Jiwook stares at Inseong’s t-shirt, mouth agape. “He’s the best!”

“Yes, it is! He’s my favorite Avenger!” Inseong can’t help but grin. He likes the kid already.

“He’s my favorite too! I love Iron Man, no one can beat Iron Man!” He says excitedly. “Can we please watch The Avengers today? Pretty please?” He pouts.

Dawon laughs. “Of course, whatever you want.”

They schedule movie time to 3pm since Jiwook wanted popcorn and snacks and he was only allowed to eat those after lunch. Dawon loves sweets and just junk food in general so he agrees immediately, of course.

For Dawon’s surprise (or not), Jiwook ends up loving Inseong. They spend the rest of the morning switching between playing with toys and videogames. At first, the little boy wanted to do puzzles. They did a few, but Inseong noticed Jiwook was starting to get frustrated that he couldn’t fit the pieces in the right places, so he suggested that they played with his superhero toys instead, to what the boy immediately agreed to, eyes shining and a grin on his face. 

Dawon thought both him and Inseong looked like kids at that moment. It was beyond cute.

By 12pm, it was lunchtime. Dawon had asked Jian to not prepare anything and just buy the ingredients instead, he thought Jiwook would probably like to help him cook.

Inseong was in the middle of telling him how he met the actor who played Thor in a convention two years ago, when Dawon interrupts them.

“Wook-ah, it’s lunch time! You wanna help me cook something for us?” He asks, standing up.

“Can’t I keep playing with uncle Inseong instead?” He does his best puppy eyes look, pouting.

Dawon takes a whole 5 seconds trying to process the words and looks at Inseong in disbelief. Inseong has a smug look on his face and Dawon can’t help but laugh. Really?!

“Really?! You’re gonna ditch me like that? You like Inseong better than me now?” He asks, faking being offended.

“It’s not my fault that he likes Iron Man and you don’t.” He shrugs.

“Hey! I never said I didn’t!”

“You like Captain America more though...”

“I- You know what?- Hey, come here!” He goes to tickle his nephew but he starts running from him, around the living room.

Dawon can hear Inseong dying of laughter behind him and he can’t help but do the same. He was so happy.

“Okay, okay, I give up! You can stay with him while I cook. Traitor.” He says after a few seconds of running after Jiwook, fake panting.

“Yeahhhhh!” He hears Jiwook scream while running to hug Inseong. It was probably the most adorable thing Dawon has seen the whole week. His heart hurts a little.

“But you have to help me choose what to eat, at least!” Dawon tells him.

“Can’t it be just Ramen?” Jiwook pouts. 

Dawon makes a face. Jiwook always wanted to eat junk food when he was with him because he wasn’t allowed to eat much with his mom around.

“Fine, fine.” He smiles and goes to the kitchen.

He takes his time preparing everything. He wouldn’t cook only Ramen, specially since Inseong was there too. 

He decides to make Tteokbokki first, taking the ingredients he needed and setting them on the table. Opening the fridge he also finds some kimchi Jian had probably prepared a couple of days before, so he moves that to the table as well.

Suddenly, when he’s in the middle of cooking, he hears Inseong’s footsteps entering the kitchen. Inseong approaches him, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck lightly. Dawon swears he shivers all over.

“Is it okay...?” Inseong asks, and Dawon knows he’s talking about the action, since they haven’t really talked about the boundaries to their relationship yet... Dawon is just scared Inseong is gonna change his mind. He can’t help but wonder. He knows they both like each other but to what extent? Was it okay to hold each other like this? Was it okay to let people know that they were together?

“Mhmm... I like it.” Dawon replies. He really does like skinship, always has.

“Do you need any help?” Inseong breaks the comfortable silence that had been there for the past minute.

“Nah, just keep entertaining him.” Dawon laughs.

“You’re not really jealous, are you?” Dawon can hear the smirk on his voice.

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes but has a smile on his face. “I’m happy he likes you.”

“Hmm. I like him a lot too.” Inseong smiles. He takes a step back, heading back to the living room. “I’ll help you at least set the table when everything’s ready, okay?”

Dawon turns to see him. “Sure. Now go back there, he probably misses you already.” He teases him.

Overall, it takes him about 1 hour to finish everything. When it’s ready, he does as he was told and asks Inseong for help to clean and set the table.

They eat slowly, Inseong and Jiwook both clearly fans of Dawon’s cooking skills.

After they’re all full and have finished eating, Inseong and Jiwook help Dawon wash the dishes and his heart feels warms at the sight, at how domestic everything looks.

Inseong is beside him, while Jiwook is standing on a chair next to Inseong, drying the plates Dawon gives him.

Dawon puts some music on his phone so it’s not as boring as it would normally be. It’s nice.

By the time they’re done cleaning everything, it’s almost 2pm. Jiwook begs Dawon to make something sweet for them to eat later along with popcorn, so he decides to make brownies. They’re pretty easy to cook, and it only takes about half an hour, so it’d be ready in time for the movie.

They all help this time, Inseong and Jiwook making both sweet and salty popcorn while Dawon prepares the brownie dough.

They wrap everything up, wait for the brownie to cook inside the kitchen and then bring everything to the living room, sitting on the couch right in front of the tv.

“Everyone ready?” Dawon asks and presses play on the remote control when the other two reply positively.

Dawon is pretty sure this is the thirtieth time he’s watching this movie, he even knows some of the lines by heart now. But he can’t complain, not really. Not when he hears the laughter of the two sitting next to him. Or when he hears their gasps or their little chats. Or when Inseong throws popcorn at him for trying to eat the whole brownie by himself. 

Dawon remains mostly silent throughout the rest of the movie, just smiling here and there. He doesn’t mind. 

When it ends, Jiwook asks him to play the sequel and Dawon just thinks, why not, right? But then the little boy yawns and Dawon is reminded of his bed time.

“Okay, but it’s half past five now and your mom said you gotta go to bed by eight, alright?”

“Aw... Okay.” He pouts, but five seconds later he’s excitedly moving back to his seat again, ready for Avengers 2.

Dawon presses play again.

He actually pays more attention to the movie this time. He hadn’t watched this one as much as the other, so he couldn’t remember some scenes... Besides, he thought the storyline was more interesting and entertaining.

Halfway through the movie, though, he notices the two beside him are way too quiet to be considered normal. Glancing at them, he sees Jiwook fast asleep on Inseong’s shoulder, who also happened to be sleeping.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Now that was probably the cutest thing he’s seen this week. Maybe this year.

He laughs at the thought. Jiwook had both of his tiny arms and hands around Inseong’s right arm, head leaned on his shoulder, while Inseong’s head was bent back.

Dawon thinks about pausing the movie to take Jiwook back to his room, but he look so peaceful sleeping there... So he stands up, gets a pillow from the room he and Inseong are supposed to sleep in and carefully places it behind Inseong’s head so it’ll be more comfortable for him. He then decides to watch the remaining 40 minutes of the movie. Maybe they’ll wake up before it’s over.

He finishes at exactly quarter past eight, and both Inseong and Jiwook are still sound asleep next to him.

He stands up and goes to Inseong, lightly running his fingers through his hair so the older boy will wake up.

“Oh... Hey” He rubs his eyes with his left hand.

“Hey.” Dawon can’t help but smile at Inseong’s sleepy face. “I have to take him back to his room.” He whispers.

Inseong gets the message, moving his arms cautiously as to not wake the boy up. He manages to untangle him, but then he moves and cuddles Inseong once again.

Dawon laughs. “He doesn’t wanna leave you, does he?”

“Apparently not.” Inseong is grinning down at him. “You think it’d be better if I carried him to his room?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind.” Dawon nods.

And then Inseong takes the kid in his arms, standing up with the younger’s help.

Dawon opens the door for him when they get there and both of them enter the boy’s room, Inseong placing him on his bed carefully.

Dawon bends down to kiss his nephew’s head.

“Sweet dreams, Wook-ah. Uncle Hyuk loves you.” He whispers.

They stay in silent for a while.

“He’s a good kid. I kinda love him already.” Inseong tells him, looking fondly at the boy.

Dawon just smiles.

When they go back to the living room, Dawon is reminded of the mess they made there.

“Ugh... We should clean all of this before heading to bed, don’t you think?” 

Inseong agrees and they take everything they had brought there back to the kitchen, washing everything once again.

“I feel gross. We still haven’t showered today.” Inseong says after placing the last plate on the dish rack.

“You’re right.” He yawns. “Let’s get our stuff and go to our room, there’s a bathroom in there.”

Inseong hums in agreement and follows Dawon back to their room.

They set their things on the desk inside the small bedroom and get their towels. 

“Hm... Do you maybe... Wanna shower together?” Inseong asks, reluctantly.

“Inseong...” Dawon gives him a look that says ‘we’re not having sex in my sister’s house.’

“Hey I’m not implying anything! I mean shower, shower. Just shower.” 

“Hmmmm....” He pauses a little, considering the offer. But then he looks at Inseong’s little pout and just can’t resist. “Alright, alright. Let’s go.” 

Inseong takes a deep breath and smiles as they go in together.

They take their clothes off and enter the shower together. It’s a little awkward at first, being naked without doing more. But then Inseong turns the shower on and pulls Dawon close to him, so they’re both underneath it at the same time, steam filling the room as he slides his hands through Dawon’s back, massaging his neck slowly.

“Inseong...” Dawon begins.

“Shhh... Just let me.” He then turns the water off and takes the shampoo, pouring a good amount on his hand and distributing it evenly throughout Dawon’s wet locks, making sure to get the nape of his neck as well since his hair was quite long now. Dawon closes his eyes.

He takes his time scrubbing, massaging his scalp as well, and he can feel it. The hot water and Inseong’s touch calmed and relaxed Dawon a bit. It made Inseong sigh in relief.

He proceeds to soap his body, in hopes Dawon won’t mind. He starts massaging his neck, then his shoulders, and then Dawon is laughing.

“Let me help you.” He says, grin on his face, and starts soaping everything else together with Inseong.

He insists on returning the favor. He massages Inseong’s scalp with shampoo and helps him soap his body.

He looks so cute like that, eyes closed, Dawon can’t help but lean forward and kiss him.

It’s a passionate kiss, but without any other intentions. He’s kissing him just because. 

Somehow staying like this, kissing like this... It just feels much more intimate than just having sex. Somehow it finally hits him. They’re more than just friends. He hopes Inseong can feel his emotions through the kiss.

The kiss is so different from the ones they were used to... He loves it more than he thinks he should. It lasts for a few more seconds before Dawon breaks it. He can’t stop smiling so he can’t kiss properly.

“You’re cute.” Dawon tells him, laughing.

“Shut up.” Inseong presses his fingers against his mouth, as to contain his grin.

He turns the shower on again then, getting rid of all the shampoo and soap from their bodies.

Saying yes to showering together might have been the best decision Dawon’s made today.

They finish their shower, change into just t-shirts and boxers and go to bed.

They lie in bed sideways, curled up and looking at each other.

“Thank you for coming today.” Dawon’s voice is nothing more than a whisper in the silent and dark room. “Thank you for dealing so well with Jiwook. And thank you for the shower as well.” He laughs when he mentions the shower they had not even ten minutes ago.

Dawon can barely see anything in the darkness, but he feels Inseong’s smile.

“You’re welcome.” He sighs. “It was a great day. I loved playing with your nephew and I loved spending time with you.”

He smiles again and pulls Dawon closer to him, kissing his forehead.

They end up sleeping like that, facing each other, breathing the same air. 

Dawon is happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Inseong wakes up to an empty bed the other morning. He half wishes he had woken up earlier this time so he could have some more time to spend with Dawon, but Inseong knows he probably had to check on Jiwook, and he doesn’t really mind.

He changes his clothes and fixes his hair while brushing his teeth, leaving the room right after.

He sees Jiwook in the living room as soon as he gets there. He’s sitting on the couch while watching some anime that Inseong doesn’t really know. No sign of Dawon around though.

“Hey, Wook-ah!” Inseong approaches him. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Oh, hey uncle Seong!” His face immediately lights up and he suddenly stands up and hugs him. “I don’t want you to leave, we still have to finish watching Avengers” He pouts.

“Aw, I don’t wanna leave either! But your uncle and I have some other things to do today, and your mom is coming back as well...” Inseong tells him as he bends down to hug the little boy back tightly.

“Yeah, uncle Hyuk told me...” 

Inseong hums.

“Where is he anyway?” Inseong asks after a while.

“In the kitchen, I think.”

Inseong stands up. “I’ll just quickly see if he needs my help there and I’ll comeback to stay with you right after, okay?” 

The boy nods and Inseong heads to the kitchen.

He sees Dawon’s back turned to him, head bent down in concentration while he finishes washing the plates in the sink.

Inseong approaches him, hugging his back lightly and setting his chin on Dawon’s shoulder, like he did the day before.

“Hey, you’re up!” Dawon says when he feels Inseong’s touch, trying to look at the other’s face.

“Mhmm.” Inseong nods a little. “Have you been awake for long?”

“Nah... An hour, a little more maybe... But hey, I made us breakfast!” He says with a smile.

Inseong smiles back at Dawon and gives him a peck on the cheek, moving to help him set the table and calling for Jiwook to come have breakfast with them.

They eat together, talking about everything that comes to mind, and they promise Jiwook that they’ll come back anytime soon to finish watching the movie with him.

Less than half an hour later, Jian arrives home.

They greet her and go back to the bedroom they slept in to get their backpacks and anything else they might’ve left around. Then they have to say their goodbyes, heading to the doorstep and receiving tight hugs from a crying Jiwook. 

Dawon really wishes he could spend more time with the kid.

Jian talks to Inseong first, and then goes to Dawon.

“You take care, okay?” She hugs him as tightly as she can with Jiwook in her arms and then whispers on his ear so Inseong isn’t able to hear anything. “Next time, introduce him properly to me, huh?“

Dawon’s face turns red. “O-okay...” He laughs nervously.

“I love you and miss you so much, please come back to visit us when you can! And bring Inseong as well!” She turns to Inseong. “I’d love to get to know you better!” She has that big smile on her face again.

“I’ll make sure to find some free time for us to comeback” Inseong laughs warmly.

“Great! And thank you both for taking care of Jiwook.” She smiles fondly. “Now, you probably have to hurry, right? Sanghyuk mentioned something about a concert you gotta attend today?”

“Yeah...” Dawon nods and looks at Inseong. “We should get going.”

They hug Jian once again before going back to the car.

-

The drive back to the dorm is quite quick, and they spend those fifteen minutes discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

It was still barely 11am, so they decide to go back to the dorm, Inseong has some homework to finish and Dawon doesn’t really mind being there watching him do it.

Bigbang’s concert is only set to start at 7pm, and since they have reserved seats, they decide to leave the dorm by five.

When they arrive, Inseong proceeds to do what he has to do while Dawon showers again. Then by half past one he tells Inseong he’s hungry — as always — and that he will buy them lunch. So he heads to the small restaurant near their place in hopes to bring something for both of them.

“Hey, the restaurant nearby was closed, so I bought us some sandwiches, is it okay?” Dawon asks as he comes back and closes the door behind him, walking inside their room once again.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I don’t really mind. Besides, you didn’t even have to. I could’ve cooked something here-“

“Nah, we don’t even have Ramen left... We gotta do grocery shopping again, by the way” Dawon interrupts him, handing him the food he had bought along with two cans of soda.

Inseong makes a face. “Guess you got a point.”

Dawon sits on Inseong’s bed beside him and they eat together like that, the older boy almost choking on his food whenever Dawon made his usual funny jokes.

“This is actually really good, oh my God!” Inseong tells him.

Dawon hums in agreement, too busy making his usual obscene sounds that mean that he loves and appreciates the food a lot, to actually reply.

By the time both of them finish their food, Inseong decides he’s too lazy to finish his work, so he just heads to the shower instead.

He takes his time there, stripping out of his clothes and relaxing under the hot water, thoughts going back and forth. He thinks about the last shower he took with Dawon. He thinks about how perfect the day before had been. He is so happy. He hopes Dawon is too.

When he steps out of the bathroom, though, he notices Dawon might be a little too nervous at the moment.

“Hey- Are you okay?” Inseong asks, using his towel to dry his wet locks while staring at Dawon.

“Yeah. No. I mean...” Dawon won’t stop pacing around the room.

Inseong approaches him.

“Hey, it’s okay!” He takes Dawon’s hands on his. “It’s finally sinking in, right?” he laughs.

“Yeah...” Dawon smiles a little. “God, I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, it’s gonna be fine! The concert is gonna be great and everything will work out! We’re gonna leave soon, just hold on a little longer, okay?” He reassures him.

“You’re right...” Dawon takes a deep breath. “I’m glad you understand.”

Inseong just hums in acknowledgement and starts caressing the other boy’s face, trying to make him relax.

He spends the next hour or so lying in bed with Dawon, talking and kissing him whenever they felt like doing so in order to distract him from the upcoming event.

When the clock hits 4:30pm, they decide it’s time to get ready and get going.

Dawon takes his BigBang t-shirt from the wardrobe — the one he bought the first time he saw them live — and wears it along with his favorite ripped jeans.

Inseong waits patiently as Dawon spends what feels like ages trying to fix his hair and face.

“I’m starting to think that you like G-Dragon more than you like me.” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. “I bet you’ve never been this nervous to go out with me before!”

“Very funny!” Dawon looks back at him. “I’ve never been this nervous to go out with you because we just started dating, dumbass. Plus, I thought you hated me for liking you before. I couldn’t be this good kind of nervous around you.”

“I could never hate you.” He stands from where he was sat on the bed and pecks Dawon on the cheek. “We should get going.”

And so they do. The ride turns out to be quite long because of the traffic, and Dawon starts to get nervous once again.

Besides, the place where the concert will be hold at is pretty big this time. Huge, actually. It’s Bigbang’s last stadium show before the oldest members enlist to the military, so it means a lot for Dawon to even be there.

They enter the place and find their seats as soon as they arrive, not 40 minutes later. Then it barely takes one hour and the stadium is all filled up already, thousands of lightsticks glowing in the dark while the fans sing along to “sober” lyrics, before any of the guys even stepped on stage.

Dawon is in awe. He thinks that might just be one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. He’d been to other concerts before, but something about being seated and being able to see everything from up there, like a panoramic picture... And the amount of people there, singing that same song together... It’s just so overwhelming. He can see people crying already, people laughing, people screaming. He thinks it’s fascinating how music can really touch someone’s heart and transcend every single barrier that there might be.

“You okay?” Inseong suddenly shakes him off his thoughts.

He turns around and sees a warm smile on Inseong’s face and he just...

He presses his lips to Inseong’s, staying like that for a few seconds and then backing off slowly.

“Just... Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me... Being here...”

“I have a pretty good idea, though.” Inseong grins. He’s happy as long as Dawon is.

Dawon laughs. “Hm... I guess you do.”

Then the concert begins and everything is just perfect. From beginning to end. Dawon basically screams the lyrics to the songs until his voice is almost gone, and Inseong basically just spends two hours staring at him, a huge smile on his face and a feeling of warmth and fullness on his heart.

Oh, Inseong’s fucked alright. 

He hugs Dawon when he starts to cry. He thinks it’s cute, but he eventually gets a bit emotional as well. The concert is basically over, and the members are crying their eyes out on stage, saying their last goodbyes to their fans.

Inseong places a hand on Dawon’s shoulder and grabs the boy’s hand with his other, intertwining their fingers and caressing his shoulder until everything’s officially over and he stops crying.

“I hope those are happy tears.” Inseong says.

Dawon laughs, wiping some away from his face and running his hands through his hair. “Yeah... They are. Partially, at least. I’m glad that I’m here but I’m also sad that they’re breaking up...”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Inseong sighs. “But hey, they can still get back together after military, right? Don’t lose your hopes!”

“I guess...” Dawon is overwhelmed with all those mixed emotions.

Inseong keeps caressing the other boy’s hands while they wait until most people leave the stadium so it won’t be as crowded for them to leave.

When they think it’s okay to go, they stand up and walk out of the huge place and back to where Dawon parked his car.

“Do you wanna grab something to eat?” Inseong asks as Dawon starts the car. 

“Sure, I’m hungry as hell.” Dawon replies, making Inseong laugh wholeheartedly.

“Right.” He grins.

After discussing for a while, they decide to eat at one of the typical Korean restaurants around the campus. Dawon says it’s cheap, close to their dorm and delicious, and Inseong could never say no to him.

Dawon shuts off the engine when they get there, getting out of the car and walking to the door, holding hands with his... Boyfriend? 

Would Inseong be comfortable with that label?

The question makes him uneasy, but they enter the place anyway while Inseong chooses a booth for them to sit in, ordering their food as soon as the waiter approaches them.

“So... Our first date, huh?” Inseong smiles and Dawon’s shaken out of his thoughts, whole face turning red for a second.

“Yeah. I guess so.” The boy replies, making Inseong grin.

“How is it so far?” 

“Hmmmm...” Dawon’s shyness goes away immediately and he’s back to being sassy, pretending to think hard before answering. “I don’t know...”

“Shut up.” Inseong throws a piece of napkin he was playing with on Dawon’s face, laughing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Dawon is laughing too now. 

He stops and stares at Inseong’s eyes for a moment.

“It’s been really great... Thank you so much for everything, seriously.” He takes Inseong’s hands over the table. “Next date is on me, okay? I’ll surprise you!” He says, making Inseong smile even more.

“Okay. I’ll wait patiently for it.”

Then, before Dawon gets the chance to reply with anything, the waiter arrives with their food, and they start eating well.

“Oh my God, I was so hungry!!!” Dawon says while chewing, mouth full and all. Inseong just laughs.

It’s quiet for a minute, both of them too busy concentrating on eating their food, when Inseong is reminded of something.

“Oh, I meant to ask you... Is it okay if I call you ‘Sanghyuk’ too?” He looks at him curiously.

Dawon stops halfway through the last bite of his food and Inseong worries he might’ve crossed a line there.

“Hm... Do you want to?” Dawon asks after a few seconds of what looked like some real deep thinking.

“Well, Yeah... It’s your real name- I guess? I- I didn’t even know but...” Inseong takes a deep breath. “It feels like we’re closer, somehow-“

“Okay.” Dawon interrupts him.

He stares into Inseong’s eyes for what feels like ages.

“Okay.” He repeats while nodding. “I guess it’s okay for my boyfriend to call me by my real name.”

Inseong smiles. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah...?” Suddenly, all the confidence leaves Dawon’s body as he’s reminded of all his insecurities towards their relationship. “I mean, we’re dating... But it’s okay if you don’t-“

“No, it’s perfect.” Inseong interrupts him. “Listen.” He’s serious for a moment. “I know you, Dawon. I know you say you’re fine when you aren’t, just so people won’t worry about you. You act like everything is alright, when it’s not. You act with confidence, but I know you’re unsure, sometimes... But um... I told you I was sure about my feelings, so you shouldn’t worry. I’m happy as long as you are.” He sighs. “I think it’d be good to actually get to know the person behind Dawon, you know? I’d like for you to always be honest with me, Hyuk.”

“Wow, that’s um...” Dawon sighs. “... A relief.” he replies, laughing nervously. “Because I like you too much and it would be a disappointment to be anything less than your boyfriend.” He laughs, but stays silent for a few moments then, before continuing. “And um... Thank you. For being there for me. Even though we’re dating now, you’re still my best friend, and I’m glad I can be myself with you. I don’t know why, but I have always been more myself with you than with anyone else... If you know what I mean...”

Inseong just nods and smiles warmly at his boyfriend.

The word feels nice. Right, he thinks.

Inseong asks the waiter for their check when both of them finish eating.

“Today’s on me, okay?”

“Inseong...”

“Shh, just let me. You can pay me back later.” He winks, smirk on his face.

Inseong is unbelievable. 

And Dawon might just be falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone!! i’m sorry it took me months to update, but college has been taking up all of my time so 🥺🥺🥺 but i promise i haven’t given up on this story!! i hope you all like this chapter ❤️

College is stressful. Inseong is stressed. All he possibly wants at the moment is to cry. Or you know, just be alone would be great too. But he knows that’s not really a possibility inside his dorm, since Dawon is there too.

It’s not like it’s really a bad thing, though. He appreciates the boy’s presence. Actually, he’s sure it’ll end up helping him more than if he was all by himself. At least he has someone to talk to.

Or to have lots of sex with.

Nope. He’s not... He shakes the thought away. He can’t use sex as a coping method. Nope. Not happening. 

He takes a deep breath before taking his keys out of his pocket and swinging the door open.

“Oh- Hey! You’re home early!” Dawon turns around to the sound of the door opening, a full grin on his face. Inseong texted him earlier saying that he would arrive home by 8pm, but it’s barely 6 now.

The older tries to smile a little, despite of his not-so-good mood. “Mhmm.”

“You okay?” Of course Dawon would notice. His smile fades away.

“Yeah, it’s just...” He pauses. “It’s been a stressful day. I need a shower.”

He rushes to the bathroom before Dawon can say anything.

He takes his time there. He doesn’t want to think about college. Or responsibilities. Or anything involving his future. So instead, he decides to think about the present. He has Dawon now. And his friends. It’s probably one of the very few things that’s still managing to keep him sane.

He’s been so busy recently that he hasn’t even had time to think about what brought him to Seoul in the first place. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe if he did, it’d just make him sad and want to give up on everything.

But then... He can’t help but miss her. The solely reason he was so miserable that time in the bar, the reason every once in a while he shows up drunk as hell in the dorm and ends up crying himself to sleep.

In times like these, when he’s stressed and wants to run... He’d normally just talk to his mom. And cry. And she would hold him and tell him everything would be alright. And it would, because she was his mom, and she was always right. 

He doesn’t really notice he’s crying until he turns the shower off and looks into the mirror. God, he‘s been avoiding thinking about this — about her — for so long...

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to recompose himself, before drying himself up and opening the door to shuffle out of the bathroom.

Dawon knows him well. He knows he shouldn’t push Inseong to talk about something he doesn’t want to. That’s why when he comes back to the room, the boy remains silent, just giving him worried looks here and there.

Inseong‘s not sure if he’s thankful for that or if he’s a bit disappointed. He kinda wishes the boy would push him more so he would be able to open up with someone about everything...

Or maybe that wouldn’t help... Inseong doesn’t know. He was never one to talk much about feelings, but he’s just too frustrated now, he doesn’t know what to do.

He goes to the wardrobe to get some sweatpants and t-shirt to change into before lying on his bed.

”I... Don’t really wanna talk about it.” Inseong begins, looking anywhere but at Dawon. “I think.”

“Okay...” Dawon is too understanding.

“Not now at least. It’s nothing serious actually, it’s just, you know, college. It’s been stressing the hell out of me. And then some other stuff...” He thinks about his mom. “... Came up as well... But I’ll be alright. Don’t worry.” He pauses. “Anyway. How was your day? Enlighten me.”

Dawon takes a deep breath. He deserves an award for having so much patience with Inseong.

“It’s been good so far. I was on FaceTime with my sister and Jiwook just before you arrived.” He smiles this time. “For some reason he kept going on about how ‘uncle Inseong’ owes him another afternoon watching Avengers and how much he misses him...” He says jokingly. 

“Really?!” Inseong laughs wholeheartedly, taken aback by that. “Well, he’s not wrong! Uncle Hyuk really has to arrange another meeting, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I really do...” The memories from the weekend two weeks ago come back to him and he can’t help but grin, remembering how his stomach was full on butterflies mode all the damn time he was around Inseong.

“Anyway, I know Jiwook isn’t here but we could still watch a movie together” He stands up to move to Inseong’s bed. “What do you think?”

“Sure.” Inseong replies, shifting to get his laptop and making space for Dawon to lie down with him. “Do you have anything in mind?” 

“Hmmm... What about... ‘Friends With Benefits’?” Dawon tries to hold back a smirk.

“Really, Hyuk?” Inseong laughs. “Well, whatever you want is fine with me.” He moves closer to Dawon, setting the laptop on their joined hips and turning it on.

“Or... A horror movie?”

Inseong gives him a look. “You know horror movies are only made for making out, right?”

Dawon cocks an eyebrow.

Inseong keeps staring at him for a good minute until Dawon looks away. “Fine, fine...”

He scrolls through the Netflix app, searching for something that would please the both of them.

“Alright, Toy Story 3 then.” Dawon smirks. “To see who cries first” Dawon knows he would enjoy this way too much.

“That wouldn’t be any fun, you know it’d definitely be you, you big baby” Inseong tells him, messing with his hair.

“You know damn right it’s not gonna be me.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure. There’s only one way to find out...”

—

Two hours passes in the blink of an eye, the movie heading towards its last scenes, when Dawon hears some sniffling beside him.

“I... KNEW IT!!!!” He suddenly can’t contain his laughter. “Kim Inseong, YOU are the big baby here oh my God.”

“Shut up!” Inseong tells him, switching positions so he can bury his face on his boyfriend’s (previously completely dry) t-shirt. “You, Lee Sanghyuk, are a heartless human being! How can you NOT crying watching this? I don’t think I can even finish it. That’s just so- Ugh it’s so heartbreaking!”

Dawon can barely speak by now.

“If you keep laughing like that you’ll explode, you know? Your face is pretty much purple by now.”

“Sorry, baby, but can you even see through those tears?” Dawon finally manages to ask him, crying out of laughter by now.

Inseong can’t help but grin at the sight. “C’mon, you just managed not to cry because you’re too stubborn and competitive to lose against me, admit it!”

“Nope, you’re a baby.” Dawon can’t help it.

“Oh my god, Hyuk!”

Dawon calms down after a while and they manage to finish the few minutes remaining of the movie.

“Ah... That was so much fun, we gotta watch the sequel next time.” Dawon tells him.

“No way, I have no tears left.”

Dawon tries really hard not to laugh. “Nah, you sure have some left.”

“Idiot” Inseong pecks him on the lips and proceeds to turn the laptop off and put it back to its place on the nightstand.

“Come here.” Dawon calls him, arms wide open so Inseong can lie between them.

And so he does, adjusting himself so his head is lying on Dawon’s chest. He loves this. Just being with Dawon like that, in silence, the both of them just enjoying each other’s presence, the younger caressing and stroking Inseong’s hair... They’ve done that a lot the past few weeks.

A few minutes passes like this, until Inseong breaks the silence.

“Thank you, by the way...” Inseong pretty much whispers, looking up at Dawon and hoping that he isn’t asleep yet.

“Hmm?” Dawon replies, eyes closed.

“Just... Thank you.” Inseong sighs. “For being so patient with me... For liking me, for dating me.” It has always been hard for Inseong to express his feelings. “You make me happy, that’s what I’m trying to say. And I know I’m not the best at expressing myself and opening up but I promise I’ll try my best for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me...” Dawon looks at him now. “It took me a long time to realize, but I’m also the happiest when I’m with you.” He smiles fondly. “And yeah we both got stuff to solve but I’m sure we’ll figure them out as time passes... Not that I think running from your problems instead of talking about them is the best way to deal with them, but I know you’re trying to improve, so...” He caresses the older’s cheek lightly. “Now go to sleep, will you? We gotta be well rested for tomorrow’s halloween party.”

“You got a point.” Inseong whispers, adjusting himself once again so he can drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone!! this is probably the longest chapter i’ve written so far, and there’s smut in the end so be careful!! you can skip the last part if you don’t feel comfortable :)

Inseong wakes up first, as usual, and (unsurprisingly) spends an eternity staring at his boyfriend’s ethereal face while gently stroking his hair.

He debates whether he should wake him up with morning sex like Dawon did to him some time last week or if he should just let the boy sleep a bit more. He smirks.

Although the first option is very tempting, he decides on the latest. He knows how tired Dawon must be from studying and having to do projects and assignments, specially when his finals are approaching.

Besides, they probably won’t be getting much sleep tonight either as they have a Halloween party at one of their friend’s house, and Hwiyoung also invited the both of them for a sleepover afterwards, so...

Inseong untangles himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, carefully to not wake him up, and heads to the kitchen. He glances at the clock on the wall, it’s barely 10 in the morning.

He decides to make something for both of them to eat.

The kitchen in their room is really tiny, since the dorm itself isn’t very large, but it does the job. Neither Inseong nor Dawon are great cooks, so they rarely attempt to make traditional korean meals with all those side dishes. They usually prefer to stick to simpler stuff, unless it’s a special occasion and one of them decides to risk setting the kitchen on fire.

Inseong chuckles at the thought. Jesus, he was really, really bad at cooking. Dawon could do a good job if he really tried, but him... He was a lost cause.

He opens the fridge to find some leftover of bean sprouts and kimchi, so he takes that out and sets on making some more rice and fry some eggs. Hopefully he won’t burn anything.

He finishes everything in about 25 minutes, setting the table and pulling a chair for himself.

Before he can do anything though, he thinks about waking Dawon up. He was hoping the other would already be awake by now, but apparently...

He just doesn’t want the boy to be sad or disappointed in him. He always says that he gets frustrated when they don’t have time to eat together because of their different schedules or simply the rush of having to go to early classes, so Inseong figures he would probably enjoy eating with him this morning.

He pushes his chair back to its place, heading to his bed where his lover remains lying down, sound asleep.

He sits beside him, a hand on the youngest’s forehead, playing with the messy hair set there.

“Hey, baby?” He tries whispering.

Nothing.

“Hyuk, I made breakfast.” He says a little louder. “You not coming?”

Dawon shuffles on the bed, trying to cuddle the other’s body.

Inseong leans down and kisses him on the lips. “Sure you’re not coming?” 

“Ughhhhmmmm-“ Dawon rubs on his eyes. “You’re terrible”

Inseong laughs fondly. “C’mon, your talented ass boyfriend made rice and eggs”

“‘Gonna eat burnt eggs, fuck”

“Very funny!” Inseong slaps his butt and stands up. “For your information, they look delicious!”

“I’ll only believe it when I see it” Dawon starts standing up. He places his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him back slowly. “Good morning, babe”

— 

Turns out the breakfast Inseong made wasn’t too bad. They ate everything quietly, except for a few times when Dawon couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “This is actually really good, I’m impressed! Have you been watching youtube tutorials on how to cook behind my back?” he asks sarcastically, but really meaning the compliment.

“Well, you made the kimchi and bean sprouts so I only got the easy part. I’m not thaaat bad I guess” He shrugs, laughing.

They finish eating and proceed to clean the kitchen, both of them taking turns on washing the dishes.

“So, you’re really not telling me what costume you’ll be wearing tonight, huh?”

“Nope. No use in begging.”

“C’mon... You know mine though!”

“Inseong... Baby.... It wasn’t too hard to guess you’d be dressed as pikachu...”

“It’s literally the only possible costume for me though-“

“Exactly.” Dawon winks and gives him a peck o the cheek. “I gotta go now” He says drying the last plate from the sink.

“What- Where are you going?”

“Hwi’s dorm! He’s helping me with my costume” He notices the slightly bit of jealousy on the older’s face and smirks. God, Inseong was too easy. “See you later, don’t forget to be ready by 7!”

—

“C’mon Tae, what’s taking you so long?!” Dawon asks impatiently.

It was past 7pm now, and the party had been set to start by 5 or 6. He had arrived at Hwiyoung’s place by around noon, bringing not only his costume with him but also some other clothes for him and Inseong to sleep here after the party. They had gone out for lunch, and spent some time catching up until they gathered the courage to start getting ready.

He had spent almost a week debating on which costume to wear, until Hwi gave him a brilliant idea. Not only would he look hot as hell with it (Dawon’s really, really humble), but he was sure Inseong would fucking love it.

The only possible problem was that he didn’t have any fucking idea on how to do the much needed makeup, but Hwi quickly reminded him that his boyfriend was pretty much a makeup artist and could do it for him if he wanted.

“Shhhh” Taeyang sushed him. “You’re lucky I didn’t charge you for my amazing make up skills”

Dawon grunts. “We’re gonna be late thoughhhh...”

“Wait.... I’m almost-...” Dawon feels the bristles of the brush tickle his skin repeatedly. The black ink on his face still making him feel weird. “Done! There you go!”

Taeyang grabs a small mirror from the cabinet in his room and hands it to Dawon.

“Holy shit, Taeyang!”

“Admit it. You love it. Couldn’t possibly find anyone better than me.” Taeyang tells him jokingly. “I’m just that perfect in everything I do.”

“You wish!” Dawon laughs. “But seriously, it’s amazing.” He takes another look. “But now come on lovebirds, we still gotta pick up a very impatient and jealous Inseong in the dorms so we can head to Jaeyoon’s.” Dawon tells them, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on and heading to the door.

Dawon drives his car back to their place, it’s pretty close to Hwiyoung and Taeyang’s house, but Jaeyoon’s is even closer.

“Is it okay if we just walk there? We can get a cab back to your place or something” Dawon suggests.

“Sure! We can even knock on some doors on our way to Jaeyoon’s” Hwiyoung replies, making Taeyang and Dawon chuckle.

“You know I’d do anything for candies.”

Dawon parks his car on the nearest empty spot he can find and asks Taeyang and Hwiyoung to wait there while he goes to their room to get Inseong.

He walks to their door, sliding the key on its place and unlocking it just to find a 1,84m long figure lying on the bedroom floor.

“Fucking finally! Thought you’d forget me!” Inseong can’t help but complain a bit. “I was alread-“ He lifts his head up and sees Dawon’s costume. “Oh, my God.”

“Like it?” Dawon teases him.

With Hwiyoung’s help, he decided on dressing as Tate Langdon from American Horror Story, which happens to be one of Inseong’s favorite tv shows ever. Which is actually kinda surprising, since his boyfriend is, most of the time, a scaredy cat.

Taeyang managed to do his make up exactly like Tate’s in the 1st episode of the series. He‘s also dressed with the only suit he owns, a black long sleeved shirt inside and black pants. He even applied hair gel!

If Dawon’s honest, he looks hot as fuck.

He smirks.

“Holy shit.” Inseong stands up so he can look at him properly. “Holy shit!”

“How do I look, hmm?” He moves closer to the older boy. 

“You look fucking great, oh my God.” Inseong can’t help the shocked expression on his face. He’s even a little breathless at this point. “Now I feel dumb, dressed like this”

Dawon chuckles darkly and grabs the collar of Inseong’s costume, pulling him close. 

Inseong leans even closer then, so close that he can feel the other’s breathing on his face. He can’t help but lick his lips, mouths so close. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He’s afraid he’s not gonna be able to control himself if he actually kisses Dawon. 

Suddenly all Inseong can think about is Dawon’s body hot on his, his hands traveling down the waist of his pants, unzipping them so he can palm his hard on through the boy’s boxer and-

“You’re gonna ruin my make up” Dawon suddenly tells him and backs off, smirk still unbothered on his face.

“You-“ Inseong is suddenly brought back to reality. “You did not! You tease!! Oh my God, Dawon, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear!”

Dawon loves teasing Inseong more than he probably should. “Yeah, yeah... C’mon, we’re late. You can kiss me all you want later after you take many, many pictures of me looking this hot so I can get +500 likes on instagram.” 

“Idiot” Inseong mumbles, taking his lover’s hand and heading back to where the boys are waiting for them.

Inseong greets both Hwiyoung and Taeyang warmly, it was great having their company. Inseong has never really been much of a party guy, he doesn’t even drink that often, that usually only happens when he wants to forget (Inseong really did have great coping mechanisms lol) or if someone drags him to a party. 

If he’s being honest to himself, he only agreed to this one because, first: it was Jaeyoon’s party, second: Dawon was way too excited for Inseong to deny that one thing for him, and third: why the hell not, right? At least he’d get to dress up and have some fun to take his head off the stuff that has been bothering him lately.

And Jaeyoon... Jaeyoon was one of the closest friends Inseong had had back in Busan, until his father was transferred and he had to move to Seoul three years ago.

Things didn’t end up well for the two of them back then. Basically, they had a fight over Jaeyoon not telling Inseong about moving, and it was huge. Some of their friends even tried to help, but Inseong thinks both of them were too hurt by the whole situation to fix it right away. He did try to apologize for going overboard a few weeks after the incident, and even though Jaeyoon accepted it, things never really got back to the way they were before.

That is, until he moved to Seoul as well.

Long story short, Inseong kept meeting Jaeyoon around the university, and after a few weeks of awkward looks and staring between the both of them, he decided to talk to the boy. 

They talked it out, and even though it hadn’t been easy, after a few months they managed to become close friends again.

And now Inseong is really glad to have the boy in his life again. Jaeyoon is an amazing friend, and Inseong is very thankful for him.

He hears Dawon asking him something and tries to focus on what’s happening now and where they’re going, shaking all the bittersweet thoughts off his cloudy mind.

“Sorry?”

“I was just saying that I forgot to tell you but I left some clothes for you to change into in Hwi’s place later.” Dawon replies cheerfully.

“Oh yeah, thank you baby” He pecks Dawon on the lips.

“Taeyang’s make up better be of great quality because I still need my pictures before you mess everything up”

“Hey! Who do you think I am? They’re the best!” Taeyang replies, fake offended, making Inseong laugh.

Inseong knows they’re getting close to the house when he starts hearing muffled sounds nearby. Loud music and people singing and shouting, mostly.

Not that that’s uncommon, though. Being Halloween and all. Right at this moment, for example, Inseong can also see plenty of children screaming while cheerfully running throughout the street, which is lit up by led lights on some houses that contrast against all the supposedly scary decorations in others. Inseong can’t help but take some pictures of the view.

The four of them keep walking side by side and talking about anything and everything, now and then having to reply “Sorry, kid” to the children that ask them for sweets, since Dawon is a little too stubborn to share any of his.

They’re at Jaeyoon’s door in less than 5 minutes. The house is pretty much full already, but they still manage to find a very much tipsy Jaeyoon dressed as a bunny, who insists on making them drink to ‘start the night properly’. Inseong can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Three, two, one-...” Jaeyoon counts down and sips not only one but two shots of vodka at once. “Ahhh, there you go! Now we’re talking!”

Dawon laughs at Inseong’s disgusted face after drinking it.

“Another one?!” Jaeyoon suggests.

“I don’t think Inseong should drink that much that fast” Dawon laughs but keeps his right hand on Inseong’s shoulder, massaging it. “And you’re already drunk yourself and the party has barely begun!”

“You’re noooo fun anymore, Dawon!” Jaeyoon complains, gesturing a flying kiss and leaving them by themselves.

“Well...”

“We really should get drunk soon, though. It’s free alcohol anyway!” Inseong insists.

Dawon gives him that look, but Inseong just stares back.

“C’monnnnn!”

“Ahh, fine, fine...” Dawon gives up. “Just don’t throw up on me!” He points at him. “And let’s eat something first, I’m starving.”

Inseong smirks.

“Best boyfriend ever.”

The party turns out to be quite fun. Even though Dawon knew Inseong was a lightweight, at the same time he also knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t even move a foot to dance if he didn’t drink anything. He’s usually really shy in front of people he doesn’t know well.

Not that said people were able to pay much attention to him anyway, seeing as how drunk everyone already was, but still...

So with the help of a few more shots and drinks, they end up dancing and singing at the top of their lungs to all the songs they know along with Hwiyoung and Taeyang (that is, when they aren’t busy eating each other’s face in the nearest bathroom) for around an hour, and spends another just talking to the friends they don’t get to see very often, praising their costumes and outfits, until Jaeyoon appears, out of nowhere, pulling them out of the crowd and to an emptier place, near the balcony. 

He asks them to come play truth or dare with him and some of their other friends, to which Inseong complains at first, saying it’s too cliché, but he keeps insisting so the couple end up agreeing.

Jaeyoon turns the empty soju bottle around exactly 7 times, everyone taking turns doings their dares or telling their truths, until it finally stops on Dawon.

He hears another set of ‘Wowwwwwww’s from the drunk people in the circle, followed by the dare.

“I dare you to kiss...” Baekkyung, who happens to know that Dawon had a crush on the other boy, pauses and places a hand on Inseong’s shoulder. “...Inseong here.”

Dawon suddenly freezes. This whole situation is soooo cliché. But they really hadn’t talked about this... It’s not like they’re keeping their relationship a secret or anything, basically all of their close friends know. But still... They haven’t even had the time to go out lately, and when they do, there isn’t really anyone to see them... So they haven’t really made anything public.

Dawon knows he’s probably overthinking, but he just doesn’t wanna mess things up by outing Inseong before he’s ready or something like that.

“I actually chose truth!” Dawon fakes a laugh. “Hahaha...”

“Really? I’m sure Inseong wouldn’t mind though!”

Dawon looks at him, hoping that he’ll understand the question in his eyes. He waits a second but the boy seems to get it right away. He nods.

Dawon takes a deep breath. “Okay, then...” The sound of the cheers from the people around him disappears completely as he stands up, moving closer to the older boy.

He gives him that look once more as he kneels down in front of him, but proceeds to place his hands on the nape of the other’s neck, moving forward slowly, pressing his lips softly against his. He tries to just go for a quick peck, but Inseong suddenly sets his own hands on Dawon’s face, keeping him close and forcing his way into the younger’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Inseong’s mouth tastes like pure alcohol, and he takes full control of the kiss, reminding him of the first time they made out drunkenly in that bar. He suddenly can’t wait to leave this party.

Inseong’s hands suddenly fall from Dawon’s necks to his sides after a few moments and he pulls away slowly, smirking.

“Sorry, I ruined your make up.” Inseong leans forward and whispers in the younger’s ear, the smirk clear on his voice, in the way he speaks.

Dawon is too shocked to even reply anything so he just goes back to where he was sitting and tries his best to ignore the people telling them to ‘get a room’ because he might as well do. He really wants to make out with his boyfriend now. Badly.

The rest of the game passes in a blur, and it doesn’t last long. The bottle doesn’t stop on either of them anymore, which is a relief, and after a few minutes they’re standing up and going back to the kitchen to get more drinks.

“Suddenly you’re that confident, huh?” Dawon shoots at Inseong when they’re alone in the kitchen. Most people are either in the living room or have already left the party, seeing as it’s close to midnight and Jaeyoon made it clear that his neighbors would kill him if they still heard loud music after that. And as far as Dawon knows, people might as well be going to an afterparty in another student’s house, who knows.

“Hmm” Inseong hums in agreement, letting his hands fall on Dawon‘s waist and pressing him against the kitchen counter.

“Inseong...” Dawon warns him.

“We’re alone here...” He whispers on the others mouth, breath hot on his.

And suddenly Dawon doesn’t give a fuck anymore, leaning forward to crash his mouth against the older’s in a desperate way, tongues sliding over each other as they deepen the kiss roughly.

Dawon places his hands on Inseong’s face while Inseong moves his from Dawon’s hips to his lower back, trying to force them under his shirt.

“Ugh, did you really have to tuck it in...” Inseong complains, breaking the kiss for a quick second but jumping right back in.

When Dawon less expects it, Inseong lifts him up and onto the counter without even having to break the kiss, and although he was surprised, he has to admit, it was hot as fuck.

They keep making out like that, Dawon can’t help the muffled moan that escapes his mouth. His hands keep massaging Inseong’s scalp while Inseong’s own travels over the younger’s body while he breaks the kiss here and there to suck on his collarbone area where there’s no ink, probably leaving marks there and making Dawon almost go crazy with want.

They’re interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening.

“Fucking final- Oh- Wow, get a room you two! Jesus Christ.” They see Taeyang turning around from them, but remaining on the same spot in the kitchen. “You both do happen to know that the party is ending, right? Hwiyoung drank a little too much so we’re heading home now. Or rather, I’m dragging him home.” He shrugs. “Are you two not coming?”

Dawon looks at Inseong, who just turns fully around to face Taeyang. “Oh, sure, we’re coming.” He nods. “Is it better if we call a cab?”

“I guess so.” He gestures for both of them to follow him, walking through the opened door back to the living room.

“Fuck...” Dawon closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah...” Inseong is still a little breathless. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

—

It’s over midnight when Inseong glances at his phone. They just got out of the car and he’s currently waiting for Taeyang to pay the guy.

He hears the other thank him and they head to the doorstep together.

“I know I’m dr-drunk, but-“ Hwiyoung can’t keep a serious face. “Ah, I reeeeeaaally want to watch a scary movie! It’s Halloween!”

“Sure, if you don’t end up throwing up in the bathroom before that.” Inseong laughs, to what Hwiyoung just grunts.

“I’m pretty sure you should be going to sleep soon” Taeyang reminds him.

“Should I? I don’t think so! Let’s watch Friday the 13th or something” He starts to make puppy eyes towards his friends. “Pretty pleaaaase...”

“Fine, fine... But we have to shower first.” Taeyang shakes his head but gives in, obviously not able to resist his boyfriend. “Have you seen Dawon’s face?”

Hwiyoung suddenly can’t stop laughing, hands trying to cover his mouth, when he realizes Dawon’s whole make up is messed up because of Inseong. The others just stare at him in amusement.

“C’mon, baby...” Taeyang drags him into the leaving room and Inseong closes the door behind them. Hwiyoung was too funny when he was drunk.

“Make yourselves at home, by the way.” Taeyang turns to them. “I’m gonna take him to the bathroom in our room but you two can use the one here.” He pauses. “Just- don’t have sex in my bathroom? I’m gonna be traumatized for life” He jokes and Inseong and Dawon laugh nervously.

“Right.” Dawon replies and they watch as the other couple disappear in the room.

Hwiyoung and Taeyang’s house was a lot bigger than their dorm. Hwi told Dawon once that his mom helps to pay the rent, that’s how they can afford to live here. The place isn’t that huge – only two bedrooms - but it’s more than enough for them. Plus, they get to invite their friends over like they did today. 

“We’re totally having shower sex now.” Inseong tells him.

“Nope. You heard Taeyang!” Dawon gives him that ‘please give up’ look and Inseong sighs.

“You really are no fun...”

—

They take turns showering. Once again, Inseong tries to convince Dawon to do it together, but the younger knows better and locks himself up in the bathroom first. He loves teasing his boyfriend.

The boy takes his time there, bringing his liquid face soap with him to help take all the make up off his face and neck. It takes a while, but he manages to completely remove the ink eventually.

He applies shampoo and a small amount of conditioner as well, massaging his scalp slowly and trying really hard not to think about the hot guy waiting for him outside.

Dawon manages — with a lot of effort —  
to finish his shower without thinking much about all the things he wants to do to and with his boyfriend, and dries himself up with a towel, hanging it around his waist. He opens the door and heads to the guest room where he left his clothes.

“This is so not fair!” He hears Inseong complain as soon as he enters the place. He was shirtless now as well, probably waiting for his turn to shower.

“What isn’t?” Dawon asks even though he already knows the answer, mouth curling up into a smirk.

“My boyfriend looking unbelievably hot in front of me with only a towel hanging around his waist while I’m here incapable of doing anything because he won’t let me!” Inseong whines, being more dramatic than usual.

“Have you always been that horny? And dramatic?” Dawon jokes.

“Have you always been that boring? And such a killjoy?” He fake cries.

Dawon walks to where Inseong is standing, near the nightstand where he left his bag. He approaches him, placing a hand on his chest and leaning his head down, leaving kisses on his shoulder and neck.

“Are you on a mission to kill me?” Inseong closes his eyes and leans his head back. Dawon’s mouth hot on his skin feels too good.

“I might be...” Dawon moves his hand to the other’s neck, switching his position. He leaves open mouthed kisses on the boys neck now, making his way to his mouth but stopping before kissing him properly. “But be patient, you’ll get what you want soon.” He reaches behind Inseong to get his clothes and walks away.

“Are you kidding m-“

“Go take your shower, baby.” Inseong can clearly hear the smirk on Dawon’s voice, but he follows the order anyway.

—

“So... Pick one. Friday the 13th? The Conjuring? Paranormal Activity?”

The four of them are currently lying on the living room’s couch, trying to decide on which movie to watch.

“The Conjuring is the scariest one in my opinion.” Dawon says.

“Same, I vote for The Conjuring as well.” Inseong agrees.

“I don’t really care which one, I haven’t watched any of them.” Hwiyoung shrugs.

“What? You haven’t? Not even one?” Dawon is honestly shocked.

“Nope. You know I’m a soft guy...” Hwiyoung still sounded so drunk it was too funny for Dawon. He’d sure mock the kid later.

“Well, The Conjuring it is, then!” Taeyang says and stands up to play the movie on their TV. “You better not fall asleep while this piece of art is playing.” He points at Hwiyoung.

“I won’t!”

He does.

Inseong and Dawon are trying their best to pay attention to the movie when taeyang pokes the younger beside him, signing for him to look at the sleepy figure next to him.

Dawon laughs. “I knew it!” 

Taeyang mimics him, a half amused half soft look on his face as he stares at his boyfriend. “Ah, I better take him to bed...”

“You need help?” Inseong asks.

“Please.” He smiles fondly. “He looks like a baby but he sure is a lot heavier.”

Inseong laughs but stands up right away to help Taeyang. The two of them carry the sleepy boy, who complains all the way to his room, but ends up falling back asleep as soon as he’s placed on his bed.

Taeyang sighs but smiles at his friend. “Thanks, Inseong.”

“No problem! You coming back to watch the rest of the movie?”

“Ah, I don’t think so... If Hwi wakes up he’s probably gonna need me, so...” Taeyang gives an apologetic look. “But you can keep watching! It’s no problem, really. Just turn the tv off when you finish.”

“Alright then. Thanks, Tae! And if you need any further help with him, just come get us.” Inseong pats the younger on the shoulder and leaves his bedroom. 

He comes back to the living room and jumps back on the couch. The movie is still playing.

“Taeyang says he’s staying with Hwi.” He turns to Dawon. “So... It’s just the two of us.”

Dawon licks his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna finish the movie?”

“Not really. You?”

“Already watched it.”

“Great.” Inseong replies and moves closer to Dawon, placing a hand on his neck for support, crashing their mouths together. Dawon opens up immediately, tongue slipping through his lover’s parted lips.

The kiss is rough and all over the place, both of them too horny to kiss passionately. After a while the younger gets tired of the awkward angle so he moves his hands down Inseong’s back, suddenly grabbing the other’s ass, gesturing for him to sit on his lap. 

Inseong obliges, positioning himself on Dawon’s lap without breaking the kiss. Dawon keeps kissing him, hands traveling down his lover’s back to set on his ass.

Inseong starts rolling his hips down on Dawon’s, and it’s just so fucking hot he can’t help but spread the other’s ass cheeks and press them down even further on him while he tries to rock his hips up to meet the movements.

“R-room, Hyuk, please.” Inseong begs after a few minutes. The friction between them is too fucking good.

“Fuck” Dawon takes a second to catch his breath. “C’mon.” He pats the boy’s ass so he can get up.

Inseong moves out of Dawon’s lap, not forgetting to grab the remote control to turn the tv off, and heads to the room, hands all over Dawon all the way there.

Inseong makes sure to lock the door when they shut it closed behind them. Dawon takes the lead on the kiss, guiding Inseong’s movements until they reach the bed.

Dawon pushes Inseong down on it, this time sitting on the other’s lap and mimicking his movements from before.

Dawon loved this way too much. He keeps rolling his hips down and meeting Inseong’s movements, leaving open mouthed kisses on his lover’s neck. 

He takes his hands off the other’s messy hair and runs them inside his t-shirt, pulling it up so the boy can take it off.

“The less clothes you wear, the better.” Dawon whispers on his ear when he rips it off.

“The same goes for you.” Inseong whimpers, helping Dawon take his as well.

The younger kisses his way down Inseong’s torso, taking his time sucking and slightly biting on his nipples while palming his cock through his sweatpants.

He then moves down to take them off as well. The sight of Inseong’s hard on through only his boxers is so fucking hot Dawon might actually go crazy. He starts to pull it down with one hand, the other pining Inseong down on the bed while he leaves open mouthed kisses on his thighs.

“Stop teasing me, S-sanghyuk” Inseong begs, placing his hands on the boy’s hair to pull it slightly.

Dawon smirks but obliges, proceeding to take down the other’s underwear, taking his cock on his hand and giving it a few experimental strokes.

“C’mon, Hyuk....” Inseong pleads. 

Dawon suddenly goes up again, face near Inseong’s, but hands still stroking his cock slowly.

“You know we’re not alone here right? And you know you’re too loud sometimes...” Dawon pauses, licking his lips. “So... Try... Not to be... Okay?” He asks teasingly, mouthing the words through wet kisses on the boy’s neck.

“Mhmm.”

“What was that?” Dawon smirks.

“O-okay...” Dawon places his thumb on Inseong’s mouth, not really expecting it when the other actually sucks it in.

“Fuck...” He keeps two fingers inside Inseong’s mouth as to shut him up and fastens the pace of his strokes while sucking marks on his collarbones.

When he feels the boy is close, he loosens the grip on his cock and moves down his torso once again. Inseong complains, obviously, but Dawon ignores it, not ready to let him come just yet.

“Remember, don’t be too loud.” Dawon warns him as he kisses his way down the other’s waist.

Inseong is surprised when he feels Dawon’s tongue not on his dick, as usual, but traveling down, licking on his perineum and suddenly on his hole. Inseong’s whole body trembles and he has to press his own hand against his mouth so he won’t let the moans escape.

“Is this okay?” Dawon asks to make sure nothing feels uncomfortable to his boyfriend.

“Y-yeah” Inseong wants to roll his hips up so bad. “Please don’t st-stop...”

Dawon smirks but goes down again. He pushes Inseong’s legs up so it’s more comfortable and starts again. He kisses his way there until he’s licking his hole again, and he can’t help but press his tongue in.

The muffled sounds Inseong lets out are making Dawon harder then he should be, and so he keeps pushing his tongue in and stroking Inseong’s cock at the same time. 

After a few more strokes and plenty of muffled moans and screams of “Hyuk, please-“, Dawon knows Inseong is close, so he presses a finger inside where he was licking, knowing it’s stretched enough not to hurt.

He pushes and pulls it off his ass slowly, and God, it was so tight around him Dawon is gonna go insane with pleasure. He adds another one after a while and hopes Inseong is feeling as good as he is right now. He moves up again to kiss his lover.

He knows Inseong is too fucking gone by now to kiss him back properly, but he does his best, moaning Dawon’s name repeatedly on his mouth.

“Fuck...” Dawon takes a deep breath when Inseong takes the hands that were previously on Dawon’s hair to his pants, sliding one inside to stroke his cock as well. The pace is not the best, since Inseong can’t even think properly by now, but it’s enough for Dawon.

“Think you can come for me like that, baby?” Dawon whispers on his ear.

“I- F-Fuck-...” And that’s it. A few more desperate strokes and Inseong’s whole body trembles and burns and it feels like he’s going to combust. He comes then, the pressure around Dawon’s fingers just too much. The younger manteis the grip around him until he can’t take any longer, and falls back on the bed beside him.

It takes a few moments for Inseong to get back to reality, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck...” He looks at Dawon, who smiles back at him.

“Indeed.” 

Inseong then gather all of the strength left in his body to move and kiss him. He does it slowly this time, more passionately, and quickly switches his position so he can jerk him off as well.

“You don’t-“ Dawon begins, but Inseong won’t let him. 

“Shhh... Let me.” 

So he continues, and it doesn’t take long until he’s coming as well.

Inseong lies down close to him then, eyes shut for a while before he stands up to get something to clean themselves up.

He stumbles a little but manages to get a towel from his bag, coming back to clean his boyfriend’s abdomen.

He lies back down.

“C’mere” Dawon barely manages to say, eyes closed but hands pulling the boy closer.

They stay in silent for a moment, Inseong’s hands once again lazily tracing patterns up and down Dawon’s naked chest.

“Was it too much?” Dawon suddenly sounded worried.

“Mhmm?” Inseong was almost drifting off.

“I mean... We’d never done more than... You know... Stroking and sucking each other... Was it too much that I...?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry.” Inseong pauses. “I mean, I was surprised, obviously, but it was good. I liked it. I, hm... Would actually wanna try more than that another time...”

Dawon stares at him. “Really?!” 

“Yeah, I mean, why not? I know you’re...” He thinks of which word to use. “... more experienced?” Dawon laughs. “So I’m pretty sure you know your way down there. Besides... I trust you. So. Why not?”

“Okay...” Dawon is surprised, but happily so. “Okay.” He hugs the other tighter and they remain in silence.

“Goodnight, baby” Dawon kisses his forehead.

“Goodnight.” Inseong smiles and buries his head on the other’s neck.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey!”

Dawon is very much concentrated on the task on his hands, reading the chapters his professor asked the class to read before the lesson this week as fast as he can but without missing anything, when someone calls his name.

He closes his eyes for a second, really annoyed that someone’s interrupting his reading, even though he’s not in a library or anything.

“Dawon!” 

When he properly listens and recognizes the voice, though, his bad mood fades away immediately.

He lifts his head up to the direction of the voice just to see an excited Hwiyoung walking up to him. He looked great, long hair falling back on his face, his gummy smile practically lighting up the room.

“Oh, hey, Hwi!!” Dawon replies, setting his book aside for a moment and getting up from the couch on their university’s cafeteria where he had been sitting on for the past hour or so. He hugs his friend tightly. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages! Feels like I’m closer to Taeyang and Rowoon at this point.” He tells him jokingly.

“As always, dramatic as hell” Hwi laughs. “It has barely been a month since the Halloween party, man. And we’ve been texting each other quite often even though I’ve been studying for my exams.” He replies but hugs Dawon back tightly.

“Yeah, yeah...” Dawon lets him go and goes back to the couch, placing the book and markers on his lap again and patting the empty space next to him as to make the boy sit there and keep him company. 

“What are you up to?”

“I’m just reading something for the upcoming classes...” Dawon sighs as he thinks about how he should’ve done that last week when it wasn’t actually due the day after. “It’s boring as hell but Mr. Lee would kill me if I didn’t show up there tomorrow with everything fresh and clean in my memory.” 

“Why didn’t you go to the library, though? It’s noisy here.” Hwiyoung shifts on the couch so he can look at his friend properly.

“It was raining when I got out of class and I forgot my umbrella...” Dawon looks outside the huge windows and then checks his phone for the time. It wasn’t raining anymore. “- And apparently I’ve been here for the past two hours and didn’t even notice.” He laughs tiredly.

“It looks like you need a break.” Hwiyoung smiles fondly. Dawon could really put all his efforts in studying when he wanted to. “C’mon, it’s almost 6, the cafeteria won’t be open for long.”

“Ah... I don’t know, Hwi, I really need to finish this...”

“Aw, c’mon... How many pages left?”

“Hmm...” He checks the book again, flicking through the remaining pages. “About ten?”

“See, it’s not even that much! And you really do need a break, you look terrible.”

“Gee, thanks” Dawon laughs.

“Alright, where do you wanna go?” He starts packing his bag. 

“I don’t know, we could just walk for a while and decide on the way. What do you say?”

“Alright, let’s go.” He pats the other’s thigh and stands up.

They head towards the exit and walk out of the place. The weather doesn’t look too bad anymore, the sky pretty clear above them, even though the pavement under their feet is still wet from the heavy rain. They walk side by side, there’s not many people or cars on the streets near the university this time around, but the restaurants and stores are all open and full.

“There’s this cafe a few blocks away where a friend of mine is working part time, wanna go there? I’ve never actually been there but Tae says it’s pretty nice.” Hwiyoung suggests.

“Sure.” Dawon shrugs but nods. “Who is he? or she?”

“It’s a he. His name is Youngbin, he goes to the same dancing studio as Tae. I met him a few months ago and he’s like, one of the nicest guys I’ve met here. He’s a bit older than us but I promise you’ll love him.”

“Oh, that’s cool! Did he go to the halloween party or something? I might’ve seen him around.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. He’s not really a party kind of guy, and he works a lot to pay for rent so I guess he doesn’t really have the time either.”

Dawon hums in interest but changes the subject after a while. “Anyway, what have you been up to these days? How did your last exam go?”

They keep chatting like that for a few minutes, talking mostly about their classes and exams until Hwi stops walking.

“There it is, that’s the place.”

“Aw, it looks nice.” Dawon replies.

Hwiyoung smiles back at him and gesture for them to cross the street. He knocks on the glass door lightly before pushing it and going in.

The place is indeed very nice, Dawon thinks. Not too big, not too tiny, just cozy enough. There’s not many people either, which Dawon is thankful for.

“Hey, Binnie!” Hwiyoung waves excitedly to the man behind the counter. He looks up and Dawon can see a smile curling up on his face. A very handsome face, for that matter. From what Dawon could see, he had dark, straight hair that was perfectly cut and a smile that looked really contagious. He was around his height, he thinks. A bit taller, maybe. But definitely older.

“Oh- Hey, Hwi!” He’s full on grinning, taking his apron off and getting out of there to give Hwiyoung a hug. “How have you been, kid? I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Ah, I’m good! That’s the friend who I told you about, Dawon.” He says, pointing at Dawon who had taken a step back and was currently behind him.

“Oh, hi! I’m Youngbin.” He smiles and shakes Dawon’s hand. “Nice to meet you!”

“Dawon.” He replies, a fond smile on his face as well. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Ah, what can I get you two?” Youngbin moves back to where he was before.

“Um...” Hwiyoung and Dawon take their time analyzing the menu in front of them.

“An iced americano for me, please.” Hwiyoung orders.

“Alright... You?”

“Hm... A vanilla and strawberry milkshake, please.” Dawon smiles lightly.

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

They both shake their heads, and Youngbin finishes writing their order down.

“Alright, you two eating in? If so, you can pick a booth and I’ll bring your drinks in a minute.”

“Yep, how much is it?” Hwiyoung asks.

“C’mon, this one’s on me. It’s the first time you two come here!” Youngbin replies.

“Are you sure? We can pay, Binnie-“

“Yeah, Hwi, don’t worry! Just go find somewhere to sit and i’ll be there right away!”

They both thank him and turn back to find some place to sit.

“He really is nice!” Dawon tells him excitedly.

“Yep, told ya.”

They sit down on the nearest booth, facing each other, and place their stuff beside them. It takes only five minutes for Youngbin to arrive with their order.

“There you go-“ He says, handing them their drinks. “Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all!” Hwiyoung replies, excitement clear on his voice. “Aren’t you busy, though?” 

“Nah, there’s not a lot of people today, and my colleague can cover up for me for a while.” He shrugs, sitting next to Hwiyoung.

“So, Youngbin, tell me about you!” Dawon says when the other is sat properly. “Are you new here?”

Youngbin laughs and tells him everything there is to know. That no, he’s not new here, he’s probably just never seen him because he doesn’t really go to parties and spends much of his time either on the dance studio with Taeyang and their others friends or working to pay the bills. 

Dawon listens carefully while he talks, replying to some things he says, nodding to others.

They keep chatting like that, Youngbin asks about Dawon’s life as well and he tells him basically everything there is to know, including his relationship with Inseong. He knows he literally just met the guy, but Hwiyoung was right, he really is a nice one. He’s not sure what it is but something about him makes it so comfortable for Dawon to talk and listen.

Hwiyoung talks too, reminding Youngbin of some stuff they’d previously talked about, like who Inseong is and where Hwi met him, for example.

“Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend as well?” Dawon asks when the topic comes.

“Ah, that’s... Complicated.” He laughs a little, but Dawon notices the change in the mood.

“Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t-“

“No, it’s okay.” Youngbin smiles more honestly this time. “...You know Jaeyoon, right?”

Dawon nods.

“Well... Me and him... I guess I can’t really go into details but yeah. Me and him. A thing. It’s complicated.”

“Oh, yeah, I totally get it, you don’t have to explain yourself or anything.” Dawon smiles and changes the subject.

Dawon is curious, he’s not gonna lie, but he changes the subject as to not make Youngbin even more uncomfortable. The mood indeed brightens again and they keep talking for almost an hour, sharing funny stories from their work and classes and discussing their questionable music tastes, when they hear Youngbin’s friend call his name from the counter.

“Well, boys, it was very nice meeting you here...” He says, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “But I really do need to get back now.” He pouts a little.

Both Hwiyoung and Dawon wave him goodbye, promising to make that group chat they were talking about.

They start packing their things to walk out of the cafe as well and head to the door.

“Woah, it’s really cold!” Dawon complains a little, putting his coat on. Hwiyoung agrees and does the same, shutting the door behind him.

The walk back to Dawon’s dorm is quiet, a nice and comfortable silence among them, only broken a few times by Hwiyoung asking Dawon what he thought about Youngbin and Dawon replying that he really liked him, even more than he thought he would, and that he’s looking forward to being closer to him. Hwiyoung smiles fondly and doesn’t talk much after that, seeming content with the answer.

“Are you ok going back home by yourself? It’s dark already.” Dawon asks when they’re approaching his dorm.

“Yeah, I’m not a baby.” Hwiyoung rolls his eyes.

“You are my baby, though.” Dawon grabs his face and kisses his cheeks completely against Hwiyoung’s will, who makes noises of disgust.

“Ewwwww, Dawon!” He attempts to run away from him.

“Go back safely!” Dawon replies, laughing, as he watches Hwiyoung walk down the street.

“Yeah, yeah” 

“Love you!!!” Dawon smirks. He can feel Hwiyoung’s eye roll.

“Love you too, Dawon.”

—

Dawon walks to their room, placing the key on the door and pushing it open just to find a sleepy figure on the bed in front of him. He closes the door quietly and takes careful steps as to not wake the other up, he’s probably exhausted from studying so much. Their finals were really killing them.

He leaves his bag on the mess that is his bed and heads to the shower first, then changes into only a loose t-shirt and boxers.

He glances at his watch. It’s almost 8pm. He decides on finishing reading those pages right away.

Once again, he gets his airpods to listen to some music while reading. He has always concentrated better that way. 

And by 10pm, it’s done. He reads them all carefully, taking notes and revising everything from the beginning. It really is a lot of work, but as Dawon lets a yawn out, he’s just glad he’s done.

He decides to check his phone quickly before going to sleep, and sees that there are a few unread messages from a group called “Bros 👊🏻”, created by Hwiyoung. He laughs. Hwiyoung really was something else.

He saves Youngbin’s number and quickly replies to the messages they’d sent, making sure to send a terrible selfie of himself and his double chin, wishing them goodnight. He smiles and turns the phone off.

He’s in the middle of closing the book and putting his notebook back inside his bag when he’s pretty sure he hears Inseong say something.

He takes his airpods off. 

“Huh?”

“Are you wearing my t-shirt?” Inseong’s sleepy face and voice are just too much for Dawon to handle. He was too cute. 

Dawon looks down at himself and smiles.

“I might be.” He hadn’t even noticed.

“It looks good on you.”

“You like it?”

“Mhmm.” Inseong hums, eyes shutting closed again. “C’mere.”

Dawon is more than happy to oblige. He stands up to turn the lights off and goes to Inseong.

“Make some space for me.” He says, lying down beside him.

Inseong hums while hugging Dawon. He tangles their legs and places his hand on his boyfriend’s torso, face on his chest.

“‘Have a good day?” Inseong asks.

“Yeah, I met one of Hwiyoung’s friend, Youngbin. He’s really nice, we should all go out together someday.”

“Oh? I think I know him?” Inseong then looks at him. “I mean, I don’t really know, know him, but if I’m right, he’s the guy Jaeyoon is head over heels for but won’t admit.”

Dawon frowns.

“Ah... It’s probably the same guy then. He mentioned Jaeyoon.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Mhmm.”

They stay in silence for a few moments before Dawon is reminded of something.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Do you have any plans for thanksgiving?”

“Hmm... No, not really. Why?” Inseong’s holidays were never the same anymore, after... You know. The few holidays that passed by were all full of sadness and melancholy for Inseong. So he mostly just tried to ignore them.

“Well... It’s next weekend already and my mom called earlier and asked me to come home to celebrate with her. My sister and Jiwook might come as well.”

“Oh, that’s nice...”

Dawon smiles slightly when Inseong doesn’t get it right away. “I’m asking if you want to come with me, dumbass.”

Inseong is caught in surprise. “Wait- To meet your mom?” 

“I mean, you’ve already met my sister and nephew, I don’t see the problem on meeting the rest of the family.” Dawon shrugs.

Inseong stays silent for a second.

“And maybe, this time, I’ll introduce you properly...”

“You mean as your boyfriend?” Inseong looks up at him expectantly when he doesn’t continue.

“Yes, idiot.” He smiles fondly.

“Oh... Well, then. I’d love that!”

“Really?”

“Really.” Inseong pushes himself up to give him a quick kiss, pressing their lips together for a moment and then adjusting himself around his lover.

“Thank you...” Inseong takes a deep breath, cheeks pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. “Really, it means a lot to me. I’m looking forward to it.”

The honesty in Inseong’s voice makes Dawon smile. He hums a little, closing his eyes but massaging his boyfriend’s head slowly as he lets sleep take over him.


End file.
